The Bet
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: The Story is AU... Main pairing Yuri and Wolfram... The time is contemporary and everyone is human. A mixed of several movies plots, beware the first chapter has a small scene of rape, and/or nasty sex at the end.
1. Truth or Dare

"What…?" The fifteen year old boy yelps as he crawls in his buttocks backwards away from the other boys sitting on the circle.

"I say it again, be my boyfriend… that's your dare!" The blond boy says with his nose turn-up while his emerald eyes glare at the pathetic boy crawling away. He is seating with his arms crossed as the other boys wait expectant at the answer.

"I want Truth… I'll tell you… anything you want to know… but I won't accept the dare…" The short black-hair, dark-black eyes boy stutters as he is currently backed to the wall all eyes on him.

"Very well… Why did you quit the baseball team… again?" Mischievous smiles curl up on the blonds' plump and crimson lips. He knew he had won. He had defeated Yuri Shibuya at his own game. Yuri was the master of the truth or dare game up till now. Wolfram knew Yuri rather take the dare for more outrageous it was than to tell the truth about him quitting the baseball team. Wolfram could never understand why he was so secretly about it but either he finds out the truth or the wimp helps him with his current situation at home.

Yuri drops his head in defeat while whispers, "I'll be your boyfriend."

"What's that? I cannot hear you wimp." Wolfram stands up in one swift move. The game was over and he had won. Now, he was bored and wanted to go home before his mother and nuisances of relatives beat him to it.

Yuri speaks up without lifting his head, "I say I be your boyfriend…"

Wolfram snorts as he announces, "Cheer up, you wimp! Is not like we are going to be a real couple is just for the next two weeks… Think about it as a project from theater class… Yes, you can even use this experience to write your research paper. I think is due next month..."

Wolfram is startled by the sudden movement of Yuri as he stands up in a fast jump and starts to say, "Yes, you're right Wolfram… So, what's this boyfriend business entitled…?"

In a few strides, Yuri was standing next to Wolfram. They were of the same height, five feet seven inches tall; however, the difference was painfully obviously. Wolfram was one of those bishōnen boys. Yes, Wolfram was blessed with extraordinary good looks, silky-golden hair that sported soft-curls, fiery emerald eyes, smoothly-flawless ivory-skin, delicate features that complemented his well tone-defined muscles. However, if that was not enough, the gods have bestowed on him not only good looks, but a smart brain too in less than a year Wolfram had risen to the top of the class. For a foreigner it was indeed a deed worth of being put on the book of records. He did not speak a word of Japanese and in only three months, he had managed to risen to the number one spot and managed to stay there ever since while Yuri on the other hand had remain on the top ten ever since he could remember.

He was not dumb or anything. He was smart on his own way his grades prove that. It just meant that Wolfram was in a different class of smarts than him. The only two things he could always outshine Wolfram was baseball and silly games like truth or dare. And now he does not have either, Wolfram had taken his place as team Captain of the baseball team when he quit. So, the only thing left was the silly games of outwit and today Wolfram just brought him into his knees. He was reduced to be an average Japanese boy, dark-hair, dark-eyes and not even a sport to speak off. He had to forget about martial arts because he was never good at any of them. Besides Wolfram was an expert on Kendo, Judo and a few others including swords and riding horses. Who is an expert on that nowadays? Wolfram had informed him it was part of his training as a British gentleman. Wolfram mother was a high ranking noble from the British aristocracy. She came to live in Japan at a young age since her father was the appointed British ambassador for Japan. She married a young Japanese aristocrat too and had a child. The young aristocrat died young in a plane accident. She remarried again a few years later; she had another child. For unknown reasons, she divorced her second husband and left Japan to go back to Great Britain. She married a third time to a German aristocrat name Fanfan and she gave birth to Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Last year, her older son Gwendal Von Voltaire was appointed head of the Interpol in Japan subdivision and this year her other son, Lord Conrad Weller was appointed the British ambassador for Japan by the Queen of Great Britain.

Yuri knew almost everything there was to know about Wolfram and his family because his father was the head director of Japanese foreign affairs and his older brother Shori has just been appointed as the youngest person to ever head the internal affairs subdivision of the police department in Japan. Yuri sighs again as he follows Wolfram outside the room.

"Well, wimp… it is nothing out of the ordinary you know… you go and pick me up at my house to come to school every morning and every evening you go and drop me at my house. We will have a date outing this weekend so you better show up punctual and dress in your best Sunday clothes. You will have to attend the family affairs almost every night starting Monday…"

Yuri opens the double doors that head towards the parking lot of their high school as he gasps, "What… every night… Monday"

Wolfram passes him without thanking him for opening the door and stops at the stairs that lead to the parking lot as he says, "The point of you being my boyfriend you wimp, is the family affairs for next week. So, I need you to accompany me to all of them and believe me there are tons… You do have a car… right?" Wolfram looked panicked for a moment. He forgot to investigate if Yuri owned a car. He had informed his mother not to send the chuffer to pick him up at school as always because his boyfriend would be bringing him this evening.

She only laughed at him saying, "Wolfie-chan you always say the cutest and outrages things."

"Yes, I do Wolfram… look is that silver sport sedan at the end of the line…" Yuri almost stumbles to the floor as Wolfram bumps him while dashing down the stairs to take a closer look at the car.

"Wow! The Lexus IS… a convertible… which one is it, the IS 350 or the IS 250?" Wolfram is in awe of the compact car that exudes elegance, speed and above all freedom. He had never ridden in anything but limousines since he could remember. No one in his family knows how to drive a car. They have always been drive around.

"Neither is a hybrid… You know we have to be friendly…" Yuri is cut short by Wolfram who turns to inform him very seriously, "By the way, only one thing might bother you a little…"

"What's that…?" Yuri asks not sure if he wants to hear the answer as he unlocks the car to open the door for the passenger's side.

"You must kiss me at least twice in public…" Wolfram states as he slides into the black leather seats interior.

"What..." Yuri freezes for a moment as he holds the door open.

"You may close the door now Yuri…" Wolfram says while clicking his seat belt and taking the keys away from Yuri's immobile hands to start the car and turn on the radio.

Yuri closes the door as he goes around the car in a daze. He is trying hard to digest the mess he got himself in. _"Wouldn't be easier just to tell him the truth?... No, it is not my place to divulge that… Murata…" _Yuri reaches his door and he pulls the handle to open it but the door is lock. _"Che! Would it kill you to unlock the door for me…"_ Yuri taps the window but Wolfram has put on Yuri's headphones as he goes through his CD collection. Sighing, Yuri tries to remember the code to unlock the door after two fail attempts; he finally opens the door and slides into the driver's seat.

"Took you long…What are you thinking? ..." Wolfram faces him with smile in his face. He looks like a kid at the candy store given permission to choose whatever candy he wants.

"Why not a girl? ... Why does it have to be a boy… Wolfram?" Yuri puts on his seatbelt and prepares to exit the parking lot.

"Simple, the only way I can shock my family is dating a boy… and it's the in thing to do, so I'm just going with the times… besides don't worry about the kisses… they don't have to be real ones… just simple pecks on the lips…" Wolfram stops what he is doing and studies Yuri's serious demeanor. Then sighing, he turns to look outside the window. After a short pause, he says almost in a whisper, "I asked Murata Ken... I was told he would do anything for money…"

"You ask Murata… when?" Yuri almost hisses as he speeds up almost unconsciously.

"Hey! Watch the speed wimp… I don't want to die, at least not yet. Yes, I asked him last week. The day after you quit the baseball team, but he refused me saying he doesn't do things like that anymore. So, I don't know anyone I can trust to pull out this stupid prank… bet." Wolfram now turns to look at Yuri as he starts laughing heartily, "And it's all your fault. You gave me the perfect opportunity."

"What do you mean bet?" Yuri eyes Wolfram while he speeds into the highway. Wolfram lived on the exclusive district located on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"It's a long story…" Wolfram says as he relaxes into the leather seat and puts the headphones on, Yuri has excellent taste on music to help you enjoy a ride like this. It never occurs to him to question Yuri how did he know where he lived. He never gave him his address. It slips his mind. He is so used to people driving him around that he just assumed Yuri will now where to take him.

"I want to hear it Wolfram… Wolfram…" Yuri calls several times but Wolfram tunes him out completely and is lost in his own world now.

"Che!" Yuri spats a little too loud but Wolfram was oblivious to the remark.

Finally, Yuri arrives at the entrance of the mansion. As his window goes down he hears through the intercom, "Who are you? And what's your business?"

"My name is Yuri Shibuya and I'm here to drop off Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld." Yuri says unsure of how to introduce himself. Then turns his attention to Wolfram, who have fallen asleep. Yuri shakes Wolfram but he only curls up and finds a new position to continue sleeping, "Oi! Wolfram, we're here…" another shake, "Oi! Wolfram wake up…"

"Five more minutes!" Wolfram whispers and changes positions again

Yuri shakes him a little more forcefully as he says, "Oi! What's the code…"

"What code?" Wolfram now languidly stretches as he gazes at Yuri dreamingly.

"The one to open the gate… the person in the intercom says for you to use the code."

Wolfram now snaps out of it and yells, "Yozak open up the gate now!"

"Oi! Your lordship… opens it up yourself… You should've wait for the chuffer to pick you up instead of coming up on your own. Now either you wait for the chuffer to return or open the gate yourself…" some laughing is heard as the intercom goes dead.

"Damn!" Wolfram spats as he grabs his cellular and furiously dials a number then without a pause he goes, "Mother! Yozak refuses to open up the gate for me… I told you my boyfriend was bringing me home today… What? Damn!" Wolfram now dials another number and taps his fingers on the window while waiting for an answer as soon as a voice is heard on the other side Wolfram yells, "I need to speak with my brother… Yes, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire… What? How long? Damn!"

Through all of this Yuri is amused looking at Wolfram changing expressions on his face. Wolfram dials another number frantically as his face turns crimson red obviously fuming because the security guard refuses to open the gate for him and he has not found anyone who could help him. Finally a soft voice is heard and Wolfram goes into hyper mode, "Lord Weller, Yozak refuses to open up the gate for me… None of your business… Just order him to open up the gate…" Wolfram now snaps the phone to end the conversation as he crosses his arms and exhales almost sulking.

A few minutes later the gate open and Yuri drives in following the asphalt driveway to the entrance of the mansion. He stops the car and turns to look at Wolfram who seems to be about to burst into tears, "Are you okay Wolfram?" He leans towards Wolfram to wipe out the silent tears falling down his pale cheeks despite Wolfram's efforts to keep them inside.

Wolfram slaps Yuri's hand as he says, "Don't touch me… I'm fine."

"Fine!" Yuri replies as he nurses his own hand and gets ready to exit the car. As soon as Yuri feels the fresh air hit his head, he smiles and decides to shrug Wolfram childish behavior off and just try to enjoy the moment. _"Well, Shibuya you got yourself into this mess… ride the wave as best as you can and enjoy the moment…" _He now moves to go and open up the door for Wolfram since it seems he is waiting for it. _"So, I'm the boy and you're the girl in this relationship. Is that what it means? Thanks for keeping my manhood intact at least in appearance."_ Yuri sighs.

He opens up the door and Wolfram still is sulking as he wipes the tears from his face with the back of his own hand. Yuri stands still for a few seconds before he asks, "Are we going inside or you rather have me take you someplace else…"

"I'm fine… just give me a second…" Wolfram inhales and exhales a couple of times then he is back to his old self as he gets out of the car. He goes pass Yuri then turns around to asks, "Are you coming or not?"

Yuri shuts the door closed as he steadies his own breathing. _"Just be patient Yuri… Two weeks tops and this whole nightmare will be over and you don't have to speak to that bastard ever again." _Yuri now catches up to Wolfram as they stand in front of the door.

Wolfram turns around and pretend to be fixing something on Yuri's uniform while he whispers, "We don't have to hold hands or anything. Just walk next to me and we will be fine. If anyone asks how we meet just tell them the truth you don't have to lie or anything. Now if anyone asks about when you confessed… say I was the one you ask you out… and if they ask you when, you just say today… and if they asked you why did you say yes, the answer should always be… why not? Do you think you can remember this?"

"I'm not an idiot Wolfram… I think I can handle that much." Yuri says impatiently. He hate it when people patronize him. Wolfram breaks into a grin as he grabs him from the arm and rings the bell.

"I thought you say we did not have to hold hands." Yuri asks uncomfortable.

Wolfram arches his right eyebrow as he replies, "We're not. I'm simple grabbing my boyfriend." Yuri was about to say something when the door is open and a red head in a maid's uniform greets them, "Welcome home Lord Wolfram…"

Yuri bows to her in respect and Wolfram simply pulls Yuri toward the stairs in front of them. Then a male voice behind them is heard, "So, the little lord brat still goes crying to the Captain when he doesn't get his way."

Wolfram stops abruptly and Yuri almost stumbles. But the firm grip Wolfram has on him steadies Yuri. Then hissing, Wolfram turns to face the person who just spoke, "Yozak! I'll have you fire for this."

"Don't bother little lord brat, or you will be in for a disappointment. I can assure you. I'm here to stay so deal with it." Yozak nuzzles Wolfram's luxurious hair as he walks away laughing.

"Wolfram who's that man?" Yuri asks following the disappearing figure of the body builder man dress all in black. He was not sure if he dislikes him or just was annoyed by his behavior.

Yuri feels Wolfram shiver as he says, "Nobody just some tramp Lord Weller pick up in London. And now the head of the family security… he is excellent at his job don't get me wrong… he is the best in his field… but he has made it his personal goal to make my life miserable." Wolfram now pulls Yuri up the stairs.

Yuri follows Wolfram lead as he asks, "Why?"

"Who knows and I don't care? If he thinks he can break me, he is the one who is in for a world of disappointment. Now hurry up wimp… I need to tell you about our date for tomorrow." Wolfram urges Yuri to step up his pace.

**Somewhere in Italy—a high class villa resort…**

"So, Shinou you think you will win the bet again?" The redhead long hair girl asks while sipping her tea as she enjoys the view of the Italian countryside.

"Who knows Anissina? Wolfram is capable of pulling some good stuns. Remember last time he almost outwitted me. I barely took that win." The blond male smiles mischievously while the hot liquid floods down his throat.

"Are you going to tell me what you two are betting on this time?" Anissina asks as she picks up a piece of cake with her fork and brings it to her mouth slowly. She indulges on sweets too much sometimes.

The pair of sapphires in front of her gleam full of mischievousness while the owner curls his lips into a similar smile, "Can you keep a secret…"

Anissina leans forward to get closed to the blond in front off her as she eagerly says, "Of course… I can Shinou."

Shinou leans forward too nuzzling her red-hair as he whispers on her ear, "Me too…" Then he stands up from the table laughing heartily.

"Bastard! You're not going to tell me…" Anissina spats not really angered at her teasing cousin.

"Of course not… What's the point of the game if too many players know the answer? The only reason Wolfram and I have been able to successfully play so far is because only we know what's at stake and the rules of the game. Now… at what time is our flight to Japan again? I want to stop at Milan and buy some clothes." Shinou states as he gets ready to go for a walk at the beach. The resort where they are staying has an access to the ocean.

"You just bought some clothes two weeks ago…" Anissina replies as she follows her cousin on his habitual walk.

"Yes, but now that Wolfram has call up the challenge… I need a new wardrobe… It's for a special occasion…"

"So, it was Wolfram's turn to name the challenge."

"Yes, and I cannot wait to call out his bluff… Because, I don't think he has the stomach to go through with it himself."

Anissina grabs her cousin's arm and pulls him as she says, "Please, Shinou just give me a hint."

The blond exhales slowly and then opens up his eyes to reveal the most beautiful hue of blue. Then he pushes Anissina into the cold sands since sunset was almost over. He now sits on top of her as he laughs, "It's a small hint but is going to cost you… I never give anything for free."

Anissina panting in anticipations says, "I'll pay the price… whatever it is I'll do it…"

"I want to rape you… Yes, Anissina let me rape you…" Shinou states seriously for a minute all laughs stop.

"Shinou that's so naughty… we're first cousins… And how do I know you're not lying… Once you get your fill… You'll go back on your word."

"That's the risk of betting on something Anissina…"

"Will this turn into something then…"

"Who knows Anissina… No one knows the heart of humans…"

"Okay! I take the challenge…"

"You're aware that this is a game right… When I say I'm going to rape you… I mean the full extent of the word… I'm not going to wine you and dine you… I'm not going to tell you when… It could be today… tomorrow… next week or next year…"

Anissina's pulse rate was rising rapid and erratic. "So that's why you and Wolfram do it? It's the thrill of the challenge."

"You're a quick study cousin… You could be in a dark alley and I will assault you there… Maybe you're in a crowded place and I'll kidnap you and you won't know who your assailant is … your rapist… You will not know anything until I reveal myself…"

"Do it! I beg you… I want to feel alive too… just like you and Wolfram do..."

"Okay! It's a deal… Have you seen the movie _How to lose a guy in ten days_?"

"Uh!..."

Shinou now rips off Anissina panties as he gasps, "This is not the rape cousin… we need release… I'm too aroused now and you're too…"

"I don't care anymore just take me Shinou…" She gasps as he rams inside her without any tenderness. She arches as the pain floods all her nervous system and her muscles contract to fight it.

"Shinou are you going to make a guy fall in love with you then dump him…"

"I say it was a hint… I didn't say it was the challenge…"

"But… you say… I'll call off his bluff… the title of the movie… ugh…" Shinou is almost to the point of no reason and she feels her skin ripped and a warm liquid falls down her inner tights.

Panting Shinou whispers as he falls on top of her breasts, "I didn't catch that last bit…"

"Wolfram despises homosexual relationships…"

Shinou now lifts his head to look into Anissina's eyes as he says with a smug smile… "I won't give any more hints."

"Well, if that's your answer Shinou… and this is not the rape… I need to be paid for helping you release…"

Shinou picks-up himself now and resting on all fours. He laughs without breaking eye contact with Anissina as he replies, "Definitely a quick study… names the price…"

"I won't spoil the game for you… so, today I'll go easy on you… I understand you're a great kisser… or at least that's some of the rumors flying around in London… and in all honestly it seems the only one who got off was you…"

"A kiss it is…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes**: I thought of this story while reading _My Fake Boyfriend _by fan fiction fellow writer Lisse08. Then other similar stories started to flood my mind like the plot for the Keanu Reeves movie _A Walk on the Clouds_, and an Indian movie _A Touch of Pink. _Now, there will be many twists and turns since too many movie plots came into mind. Maybe you recognize some more easier than others. Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


	2. Naming the Game

**Meanwhile back in Tokyo—same day…**

Wolfram pushes the door open pulling Yuri inside then he closes it locking it from the inside as he brusquely lets go of Yuri. Once more Yuri almost stumbles to the floor by the maneuver. "Oi! What's your problem?"

"I got no problem. It's not my fault that you're a wimp with no sense of balance." Wolfram spats as he goes to open another door.

Yuri was able to see it leads to what it seems a bathroom. Wolfram slams the door as a loud click tells Yuri Wolfram is going to be there for awhile. So, he sighs and begins to explore the room that is decorated in a very fashionable and contemporary way. The first thing that strike his curious eyes is the turquoise color of the marble floor then the natural blend of it with the cerulean color of the walls. The wall's trims are of the same color and material as the floor. The high ceiling is painted seashell white and the finish resembles that of broken seashells. There is not much furniture just your basic standard a large four post king-size bed dress in a variety of blue and green shades including the drawn curtains with their silvery trims flanked by two bureaus that held two crystal bases full of exotic flowers like Orchids, Oriental lilies and Calla lilies in sorted colors. All of the furniture was made of sleek steel and glass. There was a computer desk with the latest in computer technology all in coordinated silver-black colors and an entertaining center with the best surround system and a large wall plasma TV complete with the latest on video games technology. Yuri's eyes momentarily get lots in the small wall-case library. He browses the titles and it amazes him the variety of the topics from the expected boy oriented manga to the more sophisticated literature books like English literature, Greek literature and philosophies as well as Japanese literature. Yuri wonders for a moment why there are no mirrors then unconsciously sighs, "I guess you know you're so perfect that you don't need them Wolfram."

Then he moves to open the glass sliding doors that offer a spectacular ocean view and the beautiful garden with a perfect greenery trim and blossoming cherry trees. Wolfram's state is located on a hill. He stands on the balcony breathing the oceanic air so different from central Tokyo. Yuri moves to rest on the handrails. The balcony has a small metal garden table and small pond that houses golden fishes and a variety of lotus. "I guess you're a nature loving person Wolfram… I wouldn't ever guess… Everything in here spells nature… your room with that sort of ocean kind of motif and this little balcony and this view…" Yuri sighs once more as he enjoys the sunset in front of him.

"What are you doing wimp?"

The voice startles Yuri as he jumps turning around to be faced by a refresh Wolfram sporting a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt topped with a green short sleeves open button shirt. His mussed golden hair gleaming with the last of the sunrays and his fiery emeralds glinting questioning, Yuri sighs as he drinks on the picture-perfect image of Wolfram.

"Why are you sighing like a love-struck puppy?" Wolfram asks turning away going back inside the room. Something in Yuri's deep-dark gaze makes Wolfram self-aware and nervous.

"I was just admiring the spectacular ocean view ending with the perfect sunset… if any of us were a girl… I'll bet… we'll be all over each other…" Yuri chuckles nervous.

"If you were a girl… we wouldn't be… standing… looking so stupid… wimp…" Wolfram spats refusing to look Yuri on the eyes, his back towards Yuri Wolfram walks toward the bed as he claps his hands.

The room instantly illuminates with a soft bluish light. Yuri chuckles as he reasons, _"If you're trying to seduce me Wolfram, I think it is working. Only if you were a girl this would be so damn perfect." _Then closing his eyes and opening them again, Yuri joins Wolfram at the edge of the bed and then taking a seat as far away from Wolfram he hisses, "Oi! Stop with the wimp… I'm no wimp… besides… You might be a genius… but I'm right behind you and I'm better at baseball…"

Wolfram takes a long look at Yuri before answering, "You might be better than me at baseball… but you still a wimp; otherwise, why are you here?" Then dropping to the bed while he admires his slender hands, Wolfram finishes, "I tell you why… because you're a wimp rather than telling me why the hell you quit baseball… you accepted to be my boyfriend…"

"You're the one desperate to find a fake boyfriend…" Yuri hisses as he stands up from the bed and adds, "Now tell me, what the plans are for tomorrow… I need to go… my family is waiting for me to have dinner soon…"

Wolfram drops his hands onto his chest as he sits-up and whines, "I thought you're having dinner with me… my family… I want to introduce you… before we go out tomorrow…"

Before Yuri could answer Wolfram his cellular rings and he picks it up, "Oi!"

Then an audible screaming fills the silent room, "Yuri… why are you at Lord Weller's house?"

"Shori! How the hell you know?" Yuri asks not really surprise his older brother is like a hound or St. Bernard. No matter where Yuri is, Shori is sure to find him within minutes.

"No matters how… tell me what are you doing there?"

"None of your business… Now tell me what do you want?" Yuri hisses. He just hates it how busybody his older brother is when it comes to Yuri's private life.

"I want to know why you're not at home… mom just prepared your favorite dishes… and I'm on my way home… and dad is already there…"

Yuri smirks as he exhales before continuing, "I'm not going home for dinner… I'm eating with my friend Wolfram Von Bielefeld and his family…" Yuri now hangs up quickly not giving Shori time to react as he dials his home phone number. After a few rings, a cheery female voice answers, "Shibuya's residence…"

Yuri whines a little, "Mom… check the id caller before you answer…"

"Yu-chan… where are you? I made your favorite dish… we're waiting for you to get home… how was baseball practice… oh! I forgot you quit the team… Why you're not home yet?"

"Mom… I stayed after school hanging around with some friends…"

Before, Yuri could finish his sentence his mother adds, "Oh! Let me talk to Ken-chan…"

"I'm not with Murata… I'm with another friend… Wolfram Von Bielefeld…"

"Oh! Yu-chan… Now you're hanging around with royalty… I'm so proud of you, Yu-chan…"

"Mom… stops it… I just call to let you know that I'm having dinner with my friend and his family… I'll be home later…"

"Yu-chan… makes sure you're not imposing with other people…"

"I'm not mom…"

"Yu-chan… please brings your new friend home as soon as possible… I want to meet him… I have not seen Ken-chan for awhile…"

"Mom… I talk to you later…" Yuri hangs the phone before his mother goes on. She tends to go off on her own little world must of the time.

All this time Wolfram had been admiring Yuri silently as he sits on the edge of the bed with his head resting on one of the post and his arms snaked around it. "So, when do I get to meet your mother?"

"Uh!" Yuri turns to face Wolfram and gets temporarily lost on those beautiful sparkling emeralds.

Wolfram quickly sits-up straight as he snaps, "I mean… as a friend… your family does not have to know about our little arrangement… anyways is just for two weeks… Are you close friends with Murata?"

Yuri's lips curl up softly into a smile as he moves to sit across from Wolfram. "I was not planning on letting my family know about this bizarre arrangement… And if you have nothing to do on Sunday… maybe you'll like to accompany me and my family… we're going on a fishing trip…" Then turning away to look outside through the glass sliding doors, Yuri pauses for a few seconds, "Murata usually comes with us… I don't want to talk about it…"

Before Wolfram could asks more questions, the door to his room flies open and both Wolfram and Yuri look up. A statuesque blond swoosh by to envelop Wolfram in a tight breast burying embrace as she squeals, "Wolfie-chan… I missed you…"

"Mother… I just saw you this morning…" Wolfram hisses fighting to pull away from the asphyxiating hug.

Then the long curly-silky-blond hair woman turns her attention to the open mouth staring Yuri. "Oh! My… who is this charming and cute young boy, Wolfie-chan?" The voluptuous lady releases her hold on her adorable child to concentrate her attention on the new boy sitting at the edge of the bed looking so yummy-ly delicious dress in his school uniform. Yuri wears his long black slacks, long-sleeves hip long black-coat and white shirt. The uniform complements very well Yuri's average look.

Wolfram grasp for air a few seconds before adding, "His name is Yuri… he is my boyfriend… and please keep your paws off him…"

"Hi! There…" Wolfram's mother says in a silky voice as she bends to greet Yuri up-close and personal. Yuri cannot help but to jerk back as the overflowing breast threatens to engulf his astonished face with the proximity. "I'm Wolfram's mother… but you may call me… Celi…" The spaghetti straps of her long black dress falling to the sides while her emerald eyes gleam with mischievous happiness at Yuri.

"Nice… to meet you… Celi-sama…" Yuri gulps trying his best not to touch any of the fleshy skin taunting him.

Wolfram now takes control of the situation as he pushes his mother away from Yuri. He shields Yuri while yelling, "What are you doing here? You say that you were on your way to London… So, you couldn't talk on the phone…"

With an exaggerating sigh, Celi-sama finds a spot on the bed to sit as she continues, "Yes, I was but when you told me about your boyfriend… well, I debated for awhile and told your father that he better go on his trip without me… I had just to come and meet your boyfriend… Aren't you happy to have such a caring mother, Wolfie-chan?" She finishes with a glee of mischievousness.

Wolfram puffs moving away some strands of hair that covered his beautiful eyes. Then crossing his arms, he adds, "Well… I think… Yes, this way Yuri gets to meet all my family before the craziness begins."

"Wolfram… what about your father?" Yuri asks not really sure why.

Wolfram turns to look at him while answering, "I doubt you'll ever get to meet him. The most important people in my life are here anyways."

Yuri is about to ask more questions but then Wolfram begins to push his mother away while they start talking about dinner plans. Yuri is left alone for a few minutes. "_I guess Wolfram gets his good looks from his mother… she is so…_" Yuri slaps himself trying to dissipate the irreverent words forming on his mind. "_I wonder what type of relationship Wolfram has with his father… he did not seem too concern about him… When he spoke to his mother in the phone and now he was sort of… well, you could say unhappy and happy or is it uncomfortable and happy… well at least you can tell he loves her… When he was calling for his older brother Gwendal, Wolfram sounded proud and demanding… his voice and demeanor changed when he spoke with Lord Weller… it was like he was deeply hurt and angry… I think… but now when he talks about his father… I couldn't detect any type of emotion… then he says… all the people that matter to me are here…_"

Yuri is brought out of his reverie by Wolfram's demanding voice, "You should take a quick shower and change your clothes. Dinner will be served in an hour." Then pushing a change of clothes towards Yuri, he continues, "here… these are brand new and we are about the same size… probably they'll fit you too loose… you are slim… I'm terrible fat… I eat too many sweets."

Yuri frowns as he says, "What are you talking about Wolfram? You're not fat… you're just perfect the way you are."

"Leave the flattery when we are in front of people… now goes and takes a shower you stink." Wolfram snaps.

Yuri only sighs. He was in no mood to continue arguing with Wolfram. It seems to him that all Wolfram knows is to be angry and snap at people for no reason. Yuri goes inside the room that Wolfram went into earlier to discover a large bathroom complete with a walk-in closet, a large bathtub with super-jet and Jacuzzi style in one side and on the other a large glass window shower. Also, the lavatory had a wall size mirror with silver trims, the same color pattern that decorated the bedroom was found in here while the bathroom accessories were on black marble, or ceramic and stainless steel fixtures.

**Half hour later—the dining hall…**

"So who am I supposed to be meeting right now?" Yuri asks as he fidgets with the blue jeans he is wearing. He feels weird wearing male bikinis. He is so used to wearing nice lose boxers.

"Stop fidgeting… I can't believe you never wore bikinis before…"

"I cannot help it… they feel weird and are so tight and they don't cover anything… I feel naked…"

Wolfram stops at the entrance of the dining room turning towards Yuri as he grabs both of his hands into his own. Then with a soft but firm voice he says, "Look! Just stop fidgeting… now… tonight is only my mother, my brother Gwendal and Lord Weller , so don't sweat it… the real trail will begin Monday night when all my relatives get here." Grabbing Yuri's arm, Wolfram smiles, Yuri gasps at the angelical sight in front of him. Wolfram's soft golden locks fly through the air while his smiles illuminate the entire room in Yuri's eyes.

"Wolfie… Yuri… you two looks so adorable…" Celi-sama squeals as she runs to grab both of them into a breast burying hug.

However, thanks to Wolfram excellent reflexes he is able to push Yuri to the side while he barely escapes his mother as he chides, "Mother! Please… no more hugs…"

"Oh! Wolfie… you're no fun…" Celi-sama now turns to wave some orders to the servants that are finishing setting the table. Then as she points to a different places on the table she begins, "Conrad dear please I need you to give up your seat next to me so Yuri can sit there… Gwendal please continue sitting at the head of the table and please wipe that frown of your face… you know young ladies not find frowning man attractive… Wolfie sit next to me like you always do… Oh! I'm so excited having to young handsome man on each side."

Everyone takes their sits and Yuri observes each one silently while he mumbles, "It feels more like a war summit than a dinner… everyone is so…"

Celi-sama now says, "Before we go any further, let me introduce Wolfie prize boyfriend Yuri…" Turning to look at Yuri, Celi-sama pauses looking at Yuri pleadingly.

Yuri understanding laughs nervously while bowing and fidgeting all at the same time, "Good evening! My name is Yuri Shibuya nice to meet you."

Gwendal grunts as he turns his attention to Wolfram ignoring the flow of the conversation, "Why did you call me this afternoon?"

Yuri gulps as he takes a seat it seems everyone decides to ignore him. Celi-sama is busy talking to one of the maids and Wolfram has his attention to his older brother. Yuri is able to appreciate the handsome man dress in a black suit looking more like a Yazuka. Yuri thinks that Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire looks too much the part of director of the Interpol department straight out of some Hollywood movie. He is tall dark long hair tide up on a pony tail and dress all in a tailored Armani black suit. The only thing missing was a semi-automatic sticking out from underneath his clothes.

"I called you because Yozak refused to open the gate for me… he insisted that I used my code… and I have no idea what code he was talking about… I want you to…" Before Wolfram could finish his complaint, Gwendal warns, "I don't want you to ever call me again for something as silly as that. Now about the code if you lost it, I need to tell Yozak to re-design the entire security system." Then turning to glare at Yuri he finishes, "How long this stupid game of I have a boyfriend is going to last, so I can ask Yozak to fit him into the security plan."

Conrad calmly interjects as he takes a sip of his wine, "I'm sorry Gwendal that won't be necessary… It's all my fault… I forgot to give Wolfram his code… so…"

"Conrad…" Gwendal turns his attention to his other brother who looks also like a movie star but instead of the Yazuka or mob looking type he looks like your average next door neighbor. He is tall as Gwendal Yuri figures about seven feet. He is perplexed to think that Japanese can reach that height but then again they are half Japanese half English. He has short brown hair and large brown eyes and a slender figure. He dresses in an Armani brown suit. Both males stare at each other for a few seconds then Gwendal frowns while some veins pulse on the side of his forehead as he warns, "I'll speak to Yozak…"

Conrad only nods then turns smiling towards Yuri he asks, "So, how long you have been Wolfram's boyfriend?"

Wolfram at this spats, "None of your business Lord Weller… in the future refrains from speaking to me or Yuri."

"Wolfram apologizes to Conrad…" Gwendal voice is barely audible but the tone it carries leaves no room for contradiction.

"But brother…"

Gwendal glares at Wolfram who only bows his head as he remains silent. Conrad on the other hand continues smiling as he looks at his little brother, "That's okay… no need for apologies…"

"If you continue indulging him on his bratty behavior Conrad… Wolfram apologizes… I need to speak to you later Conrad." Gwendal finishes without lifting his head.

Yuri gulps the tension in the room has escalated from a war summit to the point of a fireworks explosion during the summer festivities.

Wolfram closes his hands on tight fist as he grits his teeth while whispering, "Lord Weller accept my apologies."

Conrad only smiles wider as he says, "I am the one who is sorry…"

Gwendal looks at Conrad who keeps smiling at both his siblings as he continues, "I almost forgot to tell you mother… Shinou just called a few minutes ago… I believe he will be here tomorrow before dinner."

"So that's what this is all about… You and Shinou continue playing those stupid games Wolfram…" Gwendal hisses as he eyes Yuri who has lost all his appetite. Gwendal continues in his toneless voice that seems scarier than if he was yelling. "When are you going to grow up? I told you already. You have to stop playing those games that benefit no one."

"I don't see the harm…" Wolfram says defiantly.

"Yuri Shibuya… is there any relation between you and Shori Shibuya?" Gwendal turns his attention to Yuri.

"He is my older brother." Yuri gulps as he feels a stream of sweat falling down his face.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"How many homosexual relationships have you been involved in?" Gwendal continues with his line of questioning.

"None!" Yuri remembers Wolfram telling him to just say the truth.

"Wolfram if any harm comes to this boy because of your stupid game I will hold you accountable for." Gwendal says as he finishes his plate and stands from the table. Then as he walks away, he says, "Lord Weller my studio now."

Lord Weller places his fork and knife on his plate and wiping his mouth he bows excusing himself as he follows Gwendal.

Celi-sama sighs as she says, "Oh! Dear… see Wolfie you made Gwendal upset… now Conrad is in trouble…"

"He should have given me the code in the first place." Wolfram says unfretted by the implications of his mother's words.

"Wolfie… Gwendal is right sometimes you behave like a little brat… my cutest… beautiful little brat." Celi-sama squeals as he pinches his cheeks. Then she stands up from the table adding, "Yuri please excuse my sons… they are a little temperamental… Now, I must go and make things right before Shinou arrives… Wolfram please…" She looks at Wolfram then sighing she says, "I just hope you don't get hurt my sweetie… I love you…"

Yuri barely touches the food in front of him; however, Wolfram seems to have finished everything on his plate. They are alone in the large dining hall that looks more like a large banquet place than a house.

"Wolfram…" Yuri whispers.

"What?" Wolfram asks annoyed things certainly would not go as smooth as he wishes for.

"What's this game… you mention earlier that it was a game, a bet… now your brother Gwendal says the same thing… what's the point of me being your boyfriend if your family knows I'm a fake…"

"It's a long story Yuri… besides it's not for the benefit of my closed family… it's for the sake of my relatives and Shinou…"

"Who is this Shinou? And I want to know even if it's a long story?"

Wolfram finishes stuffing his face with food then for a brief moment it seems he is wavering. At the end he just sighs and says, "Don't worry about it… it's just a game… now, about tomorrow… I want you to pick me up at nine… we're going shopping…"

Yuri interrupts Wolfram, "You have not answered my questions… and I'm not stupid… Whatever it is, I won't play unless I know the rules…" Yuri looks straight at Wolfram.

Wolfram stares back getting lost on the depths of the most mysterious black universe. People say that the eyes are the windows of the soul, but for Wolfram it feels Yuri's eyes are the door to an exciting and terrifying universe. Wolfram breaks the contact and stands up from the table, "I'll walk you to your car… you did not eat anything…"

Yuri stands up and follows Wolfram on silence. Wolfram walks ahead of him as if in deep thinking then as they step out of the mansion and stand in front of Yuri's car Wolfram finally says, "Shinou is my cousin. He is the eldest son of one of my mother's first cousins. Our family tree is sort of complicated. As you know, royalty tends to intermarriage to keep the blood lines pure and well we are not exception. So in paper we are like second cousins but in reality we are first blood relations. The point is that Shinou is my cousin and we've been closed since I can remember… everything started when I turned five years old… Shinou is ten years my senior… So, in my fifth birthday Shinou ask me to play a game with him… ever since… every year in my birthday we come up with a different game… so this year it was my turn to challenge him…"

"What sort of games?" Yuri asks as he leans on the passenger door of his car. Wolfram stands in front of him just a few inches away from him.

Wolfram smirks as he says, "different kind of games…"

Yuri pulls on one of his elbows while he supports his chin on top of his right palm as in deep thinking, "Give me an example…"

Wolfram frowns exasperated as he says, "It's like playing chicken I guess… We play the game until one of us gives up…"

"What's the point of the game? What's at stake? What are the rules?" Yuri continues with his thinking demeanor as he bombards Wolfram with questions.

"The point of the game is to outwit one another… to prove who is better…"

"Hm!"

"We're not interested on money or anything else… so the stake is our pride I guess… nothing but our injured pride… I supposed." Unconsciously, Wolfram leans placing his hand to the side of Yuri's face supporting himself on the car.

"The rules are simple… there are no rules… except for the duration of the game… it can be from one day to a year… the game has to end before my birthday, so we can go on to the next…"

Yuri sighs and Wolfram breaths on his warm minty breathe. He is startle by his proximity to Yuri's body so he quickly moves to the side leaning on the car alongside Yuri.

"Wolfram what's the game for this year?"

"I cannot tell you it's against the rules."

Yuri turns to look at Wolfram suspiciously as he says, "I thought you say there are no rules."

Wolfram frets a little with his hair then continues, "It's true there are no rules, but we do have some rules… it's like this… there are no rules for me and Shinou… we can used any means to achieve our object; however, the rules are for the people around us… we cannot tell them about what the game is about except the duration of the game."

"But you told me that you need a fake boyfriend for the next two weeks… does not that means you already violated the rules…"

"No… I can give you some information but I cannot reveal the true object of the game… So it is okay for you to know that I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the next two weeks… however, no one else may know that we are not a real couple so we must convince them that we are a couple."

"But what about your family… they already know or suspect that I'm fake."

"My family does not participate on the game… Gwendal hates Shinou and our games… Lord Weller never gets involved between me and Shinou… My mother only cheers me on the sidelines but refuses to be pull into our games… so it was decided long ago that they were neutral spectators sometimes they may step in as tie breakers."

"How many times have you won?" Yuri asks intrigue. It sounds like an exciting game. A game were only two players know the rules or rather the real object. He was looking forward to break the code.

Wolfram on the other hand hangs his head low as he whispers, "None… Shinou is too smart for me…"

Yuri moves away from the car to face Wolfram. He cannot believe Wolfram has no win even once. If you are talking about outwitting someone else, Wolfram has to at least win a few times. Yuri thinks Wolfram is one of the smarter persons he had ever met. Wolfram is startle by Yuri's sudden movement and as he quickly glances up to look momentarily at Yuri's intense gaze, he turns away as he adds, "I was very closed last year…" Then picking up his hand in a fist he waves it on the air as he repeats, "I was so closed…"

Yuri sighs as a wide grin spreads on his face and then bangs his left hand on his car as he leans in front of Wolfram, "Yes… I'll help you win this year…" Then unconsciously, he cups Wolfram's face with his right hand lifting Wolfram's chin to look at him as he continues, "We will win this year Wolfram… I'll give you the win this year for your birthday…"

Wolfram feels his body temperature rise as his cheeks burn-hot. The proximity of Yuri, his warm minty-breathe washing over his face and his strong hand holding his face so closed stop him from reacting as any normal male would by shoving Yuri away from him. Yuri oblivious to his actions rest his forehead on Wolfram's as he finishes, "I got to go… I'll pick you up tomorrow morning…" Then brushing his lips on top of Wolfram's head, Yuri whispers, "Sweet dreams, victory is ours…"

"Yuri!" Wolfram heart is beating so fast and his legs almost give up on him as Yuri moves away.

**Later that night—Wolfram's room…**

Wolfram lies on his bed wide eye. He has been tossing and turning for the past hour trying to make sense of these emotions flooding his mind and body. "What am I doing? I'm playing with fire that's what I'm doing… No… I'll be okay… I have nothing to worry about… but I never felt like this before… I should have shoved him away… Why did I freeze up?" Then he sits ups throwing away the sheets as he decides to go outside into the balcony. Wolfram wears a long silky pink nightgown. It was a last year gag present from Shinou. Wolfram knew that Shinou was just testing him so being the stubborn proud person he is. He wore the gown and surprisingly enough it was very comfortable and ever since he wears the gown to bed. The night ocean breeze dishevels his golden locks as he breathes deeply on the night air.

Wolfram exhales while he rest against the handrail. He looks at the ocean view. It is a full moon so the tide is high and the waves crash against the rock riffs on the distance. "What was I thinking?" Closing his eyes, Wolfram remembers the day he decided to name the challenge. Wolfram groggily wakes up it was Saturday so he had baseball practice early. He barely makes it down the stairs were the chuffer was waiting for him with his baseball equipment ready to take him to the baseball field when Yozak rudely speaks to him, "Good morning… highness…"

"What do you want Yozak?" Wolfram eyes fly open and all the sleep is washed out.

Yozak smirks as he continues, "I just wanted to help by waking you up… I don't think your teammates will appreciate you showing up to practice looking like that…" Then moving away laughing he adds, "I'm looking forward to this year challenge… I'm betting on Shinou… highness… I cannot believe you'll be sixteen in three weeks."

"Uh!" Wolfram cannot help it but to mutter.

He gets inside the limousine while unconsciously his brain tries to make sense of Yozak remarks. Then the chuffer asks through the intercom, "Where are you celebrating your birthday this year your highness?"

"My birthday… I just celebrated my birthday…"

Then the chuffer chuckles, "highness… It's been almost a year since we arrived here in Japan… I know you've been very busy… trying to learn the language… getting used to the culture… but have you forgotten your own birthday?"

Then all of the sudden a light goes on inside his brain, "It's been that long…"

"Yes, your highness… So, are you celebrating here in Japan or are your taking the week off to go to England?"

"I cannot leave… I got school… We have the exhibition game… I want to break Shibuya's record…"

"You mean the team captain…"

"Yes, if I beat his record I'll be the king of the school…"

"But you already are the most popular in school…"

"Yes, I am… but I want to be number one on everything… and all its left is beating Shibuya at baseball; although, I have to admit the captain is so damn good… that's why is worth it to beat him. He seems to be an idiot… I mean he is just average… but baseball… He is a natural…"

"Highness do I detect some envy in your voice…"

"Hmp! Of course, I envy the guy… he is a natural… his talent is just natural while I will become number one through hard work and numerous hours of practice…"

"Highness… don't you think that he too has put countless hours of practice too…"

"Please get real… that wimp… he is not the type that will practice a lot… I heard he is always goofing off…"

"Well… good luck highness…" The chuffer stops the car in front of the school building then he steps out to go and open the door for Wolfram. As Wolfram exits the car, the chuffer adds, "I'll be back in three hours… highness…"

Wolfram only waves his hand to dismiss him as he walks towards the field. An hour into the practice, Wolfram finds himself grabbing a cup of water to his right a group of three kids are chatting away.

"So what happen?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah! I did… I asked Murata to pose as my boyfriend…"

"Wow! Murata is good looking… I wish I would be brave like you…"

"Please! I know the guy is good looking but no one compares to my Tsetzuna. That's the only reason, I asked Murata to pretend to be my boyfriend because I knew Tsetzuna would get jealous."

"So, what happen next? Did Tsetzuna ask you out?"

"Yeah! He confessed yesterday…" The group of boys continues chatting as Wolfram throws away the paper cup while muttering, "Disgusting homos…"

"Hey! Everyone hit the showers, we have to suspend practice!" Shibuya's voice is heard while he goes to talk to the coaches. Wolfram follows the captain and the vice-captain to find out the reason practice was suspended. "Wolfram did you hear… hit the showers." Yuri says annoyed as he eyes the blond then yells, "Murata makes sure you clean all the equipment."

"Yuri!" Wolfarm calls out to the captain

Yuri turns to look at Wolfram while he says irritated, "Not now Wolfram…"

Wolfram clinches his hands and bites his lips but he knows that when Yuri Shibuya uses that tone of voice he means no one should bother him for awhile. So, he has no other options than to hit the showers. Wolfram now finds himself with two hours to kill before the chuffer comes and picks him up. He could call home for him to come and pick him up now but then some of his teammates tell him everyone is going to get together in a nearby arcade for some food and games, so he decides to stay and have some fun. Meanwhile, his brain is trying to figure out something for his birthday. It was his time to pick the next challenge and he only have two weeks; otherwise, he will lose by default. He was surprise that he had been so careless that he almost forgot about the challenge but he had to admit that thanks to Yozak's teasing he still was on time to come up with something. He was sitting drinking a delicious chocolate shake with some cake when he overhead a group of seniors talking. There were about two girls and three boys.

"So what happen? Did you do it?"

"Yeah! I'm not a virgin anymore…"

"Disgusting… as if…"

"Hey! Don't rain in my parade… he was amazing… and I like it… I never thought I would…"

"Why is everyone becoming homosexual?"

"I'm not gay… just because I did it with Murata…"

"If you're not gay, why you did it?"

"Is the in thing now… I mean read the newspapers… all that talk about the USA voting to make gay marriage legal and stuff… is just the in thing to do… besides in Europe is not a big deal… gays are like normal… soon it would be the same in the USA… now Japan will join the gay craze soon… So, I thought it would be cool to say been there done that…"

"But you say you like it…"

"I say I like it when I did it with Murata… I try it with someone else just to make sure I was not gay and I thought it was disgusting… so that's why I know I'm not gay…"

"Maybe the guy was ugly… I have to admit that Murata is good looking…"

"He is not good looking… Murata Ken is gorgeous… Those big black eyes… his black-dark hair… the way he usually pushes his glasses up his nose…" One of the girls says with a sigh while everyone else just looks at her.

"Well… too bad for you Sakura… Murata Ken is very gay…"

"No he is not… he is not gay… he is just the type of guy who would do anything for money… after all you pay him to sleep with you…"

The group of seniors falls momentarily silence. Wolfram then sees Yuri Shibuya and Ken Murata entering the arcade arguing with the vice-captain. Then the three of them begin to blend with the crowd as they order some food and Wolfram follows Murata with his gaze. "Hmp! The in thing… good looking… I wonder if Shinou would go for that…"

Wolfram sighs as his memories begin to fade. It seems that sleeps is finally catching up with him. He moves away from the handrail to go inside his room. "I wonder if I would feel the same if Murata was the one… Maybe I am gay… it's in the genes after all…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes**: It's a ramble of movie's plots_. _Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


	3. The Players

**Next Day—Saturday Morning at Wolfram's room…**

"Rise and shine Wolfram…" Yuri cheerfully says while sliding the covers from under Wolfram.

Before Yuri successfully removes the sheets, Wolfram holds them with a tight grip as he mutters, "Go away…"

Yuri tries to yank the covers once more while he adds, "C'mon Wolfram let's have a run together… it's a wonderful morning…"

Wolfram annoyed tightens his grip on the sheets causing Yuri to fall in top of him brushing his raven hair on Wolfram's sleepy face. This action forces Wolfram to sit up shoving Yuri away from him throwing him into the floor on the other side of the bed as he yells, "Get away from me you pervert…"

Yuri instantly jumps to stand up dusting himself as he says, "Watch it Wolfram… you don't have to be like that… it was an accident… you shouldn't yank the sheets like that…"

"Why are you here?" Wolfram asks while eyeing the clock. It barely marks six o'clock in the morning.

"Have you forgotten already? You asked me to come and pick you up this morning… I think you say we were going shopping or something…" Yuri scratches his head as he tries to find a safe place to sit away from the obvious irritated blond.

"I said nine o'clock you moron… not freaking dawn…" Wolfram spats as he grabs the sheets once more and goes back to bed covering himself from head to toe.

Yuri sits on the opposite side of the bed as he sighs then moving cautiously he approaches the slump that Wolfram body outlines on the bed as he whispers, "C'mon Wolfie-chan… lets go and enjoy a vigorous-sweat body run together…"

Wolfram's body tenses with the closed proximity of Yuri's heat-emanating body and sweet-warm breath caressing his sheet covering ears. An electric current strikes Wolfram across his now over-tensing body-frame. Teasingly, Yuri finally is able to remove part of the covers from Wolfram's head exposing his red-colored face as he continues with his soft whispering, "c'mon Wolfie-chan, I promised you after our intense workout… I'll treat you to the best Japanese homemade breakfast… Wolfie-chan…"

Wolfram cannot help it but to stutter as he replies, "S…st… stop it Yuri…. Don't call me like that…"

Yuri now straightens as he sits closer to Wolfram removing some of his golden strands away from his face as he says in a throaty voice, "What would you have me call you… Wolfie-chan."

"Don't know… how you would like it if I call you Yuri-kun…" Wolfram says defensively as he sits up. It seems he is finally awaken and ready to leave the warm-comfort of his inviting bed.

Yuri laugh falling back on the bed as he says, "I rather have you calling me Yuri-sama…"

"Bastard! I'm going to wash my face and change…" Wolfram gets up from the bed and Yuri's eyes bulge as he sees Wolfram pink nightgown. Then with a sigh, Yuri says, "I didn't know you like to dress in girls clothes…"

Wolfram sharply turns to glare at Yuri then with a smirk replies, "I don't… this is a gift from Shinou and it happens to be pure silk something the likes of you wouldn't know about… is very comfortable to wear to sleep and the pink color happens to bring out my natural beauty wimp…"

Yuri could only gasp for air. He is completely lost on the sensual figure outline by the cool looking nightgown. Wolfram's slender figure is accentuated along with his small waist and bubble butt. His long ivory legs look inviting if only Wolfram's flat chest was as exuberant as his mother's Yuri was sure that Wolfram would be his dream girl. Yuri grins while Wolfram shuts the bathroom door behind him and a bulge begins to form in between his legs. _"Good thing I'm wearing warm-ups; otherwise, I think I'll have a hell of a time hiding this from Wolfram… think ugly thoughts… think Shori banging that apple pie my mom made last week… eek! Disgusting…"_

Finally, Yuri is able to control his exciting hormones and he decides to make Wolfram's bed while he waits for the blond to come out from the bathroom. Wolfram finally comes out of the bathroom wearing a white and green suit-pant his mussed hair gives him the impression of an angel just waking up. Yuri gasps for air a second time doing his best to control his hormonal-induce thoughts as he says, "Let's go Wolfram…"

Wolfram follows Yuri down the stairs at a steady trot up to the front door. Before they reach the door to go outside, Yozak's voice is heard, "Good morning your highness… I was right to let your boyfriend in… it seems early morning agrees with you…" Then a laugh and the slam of a door is heard.

"Bastard!" Wolfram mutters.

Then he feels Yuri pulling him softly towards his body almost as if to embrace him while saying, "don't let it bother you, Wolfram… I don't think he means any harm; other than just amusing himself at your expense… let's have fun together and let the world tumble…"

Wolfram turns to face Yuri who is grinning like an idiot then with a turn-up nose Wolfram adds, "I bet I'll beat you… how many laps?"

Then tearing away from Yuri's grip, Wolfram opens up the door as he starts to run towards the back gardens. Yuri follows the blond for a few seconds with a lust filled gaze then sighing he dash to catch up with Wolfram. After a total of twenty laps around a one mile garden field, Wolfram drops exhausted to the ground. Yuri is jogging next to the almost out of breath blond as he says, "C'mon Wolfram we need to cool down… you didn't do any warm-up exercises and if you don't cool down… you're going to suffer from cramp muscles later…"

"I can't anymore… you're a demon… you bastard are you trying to kill me…" Wolfram says between gasp for air. He feels his entire body is about to explode.

Yuri continues to grin as he does some cool-down exercises then he goes to pick some roses from the blooming bushes. Finally, Wolfram feels his heart rate to calm down into a more normal rhythmic beat. He has his eyes closed while the morning ocean breeze caresses his flustered face. He had run like a mad man as if running away from Yuri. The last thing he wanted was Yuri to catch up to him. Wolfram felt if Yuri was to catch up to him he would forever be trapped on those deep-black holes. It seems to Wolfram that Yuri's arms where stretching towards him in order to lock him in a tight grip. Wolfram imagines himself completely naked chain to an invisible wall in a void that void was the depths of Yuri's jet-black eyes.

"Hey! Wolfram…" Yuri's voice startles Wolfram who had fallen asleep for a couple of seconds. His emerald green eyes fly open when he feels the silky caressing of his burning-hot cheeks. Yuri's grinning face blocked the sunrays from blinding Wolfram as he sees that Yuri was sweeping a rose across his face.

At this Wolfram cannot help it but to yelp, "What?"

"Do you know that roses are an edible flower?" Yuri informs as he moves away from Wolfram to allow the blond space to sit up.

Wolfram sits up as he wipes some of the pearl-drop sweat from his face it was barely seven thirty in the morning and he feels his entire body on fire. He was not sure if it was because of the morning workout or because Yuri's proximity to him. "No… I have no idea… I'm not a chef…"

Yuri continues grinning as he stands up and then held his hands towards Wolfram to help him get up. Wolfram stares down at Yuri's inviting hands then slapping them, he says, "I'm not a girl Yuri… and you don't have to behave like this when we're alone…"

Ignoring Wolfram, Yuri nurses his hand as he replies, "I told you… I'll help you win… so it doesn't matter if we are with company or alone… I'm your boyfriend for the next two weeks… so get use to it… and I'm perfectly aware you're not a girl… Wolfram" Yuri mutters the last sentence as if he was in pain.

"Now let's go and take a shower… so I can cook you the best homemade Japanese breakfast…" Yuri pulls Wolfram to stand up then walk in silent towards the front of the house.

Before, Wolfram could reach the stairs towards his room; his mother grabs him in her usual breast-burying hug as she squeals, "Wolfie-chan… I cannot believe you're awake so early… and in top of it… you're so energetic…"

"Good morning! Celi-sama… Lord Weller… Lord Von Voltaire…" Yuri goes through the usual good morning greetings as all of Wolfram immediate family members are standing on the receiving hall getting ready to leave obviously to their own particular destinations.

After the morning greetings and expected small talk Yuri leaves the family group to go and take the shower while Wolfram is pulled towards Gwendal's private office.

"Wolfram, I hope you know what you're doing?" The stern voice of Gwendal is heard as soon as the door to his office is closed.

"Brother… I promised no one is going to get hurt… it's just a game…"

"I know very well is a stupid game for you and Shinou… however, there always other people involved and you never know how this useless pranks of yours are going to affect them…" Gwendal almost growls at his younger brother.

Conrad sensing his older brother increasing impatient against their baby brother interjects, "Wolfram… you have to understand that when other people is involved is inevitable that feelings/emotions are involved and you never know how this will affect them… you and Shinou may think of it as a game but others…"

"Shut-up! Shut-up! Lord Weller… don't you dare to admonish me… what you know about other people's feelings… you… you…" Wolfram's voice breaks and he feels his eyes swelling with tears as he clinches his hands in fists.

Celi-sama decides to intervene as she softly sooths his fiery younger child, "Wolfie-chan… listens to your brothers… they have more experience than you when it comes to relationships… You should never play with matters of the heart because there is always one who certainly will get hurt no matter if you know the consequences of your actions… the pain of a broken heart is unbearable…"

"Mother! Please… Yuri is aware that is just a game…"

Celi-sama looks at her beautiful baby-boy with eyes fill with love as she replies, "I'm not talking about Yuri… I'm more worry about you Wolfram… even if you don't want to admit it… you're …"

Wolfram glares at his mother as he yells, "I'm not a weakling… I'm very strong…"

"No one doubts how physically strong you are Wolfram… however, you need to be aware that injuries to the heart are hard to nurse… you might think you're physically and emotionally strong but you're heart is very tender…"

"I told you to shut-up… shut-up you have no right to talk to me like that… Shut-up Lord Weller… you have no right to talk to me…" Wolfram glares at his older brother as Conrad only sighs and bows his head only if he could fix his relationship with his brother. Wolfram was doing exactly what Conrad had done to him inadvertently.

Gwendal fists slam onto his desk as he growls, "Fine, Wolfram… I allowed you to continue with this useless game; however, you're warned if something happens to that boy or to you for that matter be aware of the consequences… as long as you live under my roof you will no longer engage on these useless games… this is the last time you play this childish games with Shinou is that clear…"

Wolfram is startle by Gwendal's fury. It's the first time Gwendal talks to him like that so he mutters with a bow head, "Yes, brother… I understand and this should be the last time I engage in these games…"

"Very well… you're dismissed…" with a swing of his wrist, Gwendal points towards the door as he turns to talk to Conrad, "Did Yozak gave that boy the security code?"

"Yes, this morning Yozak gave Yuri the security code so there should be no problem for Yuri to come and go…"

Wolfram sighs as he hears that and opens the door to go to his room and take a shower. _"Why is Gwendal so set against our games? We don't harm anybody…" _With another sigh, Wolfram walks towards his room.

**The Kitchen at Wolfram's mansion…**

Yuri is dancing to a jazzy tune while giving the finishing touches to his homemade prepared Japanese breakfast. Wolfram stands silently observing Yuri's movements at the doorway. He looks refreshed after the quick shower and gorgeously yummy wearing a pair of royal-blue slacks complete with a blue coat and a white ruffle shirt reminiscent of the United States military uniform. Yuri on the other hand is wearing a pair of black jeans and a baseball t-shirt with the logo of the Tokyo Yakult Swallos, one of the baseball teams on Japan's central league and a cute pink apron along with a matching headband from Yozak's personal collection. Yuri is placing the flower base with the remaining bouquet of roses in the middle of the table when he becomes aware of Wolfram's presence. He looks up just to get lost on the most beautiful gleaming emeralds he had ever seen, "Wolfram…"

"Did you say something, wimp?" Wolfram asks as he goes and sits at the table.

Yuri gulps as he answers, "You look great… isn't it a vintage…"

"If you must know… the design is inspire by the United States officers uniform from the 1800's…" Wolfram says as he scans over the dishes on display in front of him.

"Hmm! I think it was used during the Mexican-American war or something…" Yuri quickly adds as he begins to serve Wolfram's plate.

"So… what's this?" Wolfram asks eyeing the food in front of him. At least the presentation was impeccable. If Wolfram dares to give an opinion, it looks very artistic. He has to give a perfect score to the wimp in presentation the colors and the rose petals around the dishes look exquisitely in perfect harmony. The only thing left to test was the taste.

"Well… Wolfram… to your right you have a bowl of our traditional miso-soup garnished with white rose petals, to your left you have a bowl of Japanese white rice garnish with red-rose petals, on the middle you have grilled salmon wrapped with seaweed and pink-rose petals, tamagoyaki in other words rolled omelet stuffed with orange-rose petals, onsen tamago, and season nori and to drink green tea." Yuri finish proud of his cooking skills.

Wolfram takes one more look at the dishes in front of him. The traditional Japanese breakfast look suspiciously a lot like lunch or dinner dishes instead of the more mellow or sweet tasting western dishes like pancakes or bacon or sausage or well that was Japanese tradition so he better taste it. Wolfram gulps and after the required grace or thanks for the food he was about to digest Wolfram takes the first bite or better said he eats the first scoop of miso soup. Yuri stares at Wolfram expectant. He wants to see Wolfram's angelical face. He wants to savor his reaction, every muscle contraction to the taste of his heartily-prepared food.

After a few seconds, Wolfram's face illuminates with a wide spreading smile as he says, "Not bad wimp… how come you know how to cook?"

Yuri now begins to eat his own food as he answers, "My mom teaches us… she taught me and Shori how to cook from an early age… I guess she was hoping for a girl but since she only had two boys… well… she taught us how to cook and how to do house chores… anyway, Murata and I discover that girls like boys that know how to cook specially nowadays when we suppose to be like equally sharing household responsibilities…" Yuri finishes.

"So, is this why you're so popular with the girls?" Wolfram asks in a sarcastic tone.

Yuri eyes Wolfram but he lets it slide as he answers, "Well… I'm a man of many talents… so take your pick…"

"How about you? Do you know how to cook?" Yuri asks teasingly.

Wolfram's face turns a few shades of pink as he answers, "Of course not wimp… that's what the servants are for…"

Yuri's arches his eyebrows as he says, "What if you were to lose your money? What would you do then? What if you're in a situation where you had no servants, no one to cook for you… no money to buy readymade food… no one to drive you around… what then?"

"That would never happen… Gwendal would not allow that to happen…" Wolfram answers snobbishly.

Yuri only laughs as he continues eating his food then he states, "Wolfram… you don't really need to know how to cook; however, you do need to learn how to survive in the real world… money is not everything… there would be times when money is immaterial… or at least that's what my dad teaches us."

"Hmp!" Wolfram only grunts as he enjoys the food in front of him.

A few minutes later, Yuri is clearing the table and Wolfram is looking at him as he says, "leave it… the servants would clear it…"

Yuri grins as he answers, "Why if we can do it ourselves? C'mon Wolfram helps me clean the dishes just dispose of the leftovers into the trash and you dry the plates while I wash them okay…"

Wolfram looks at Yuri horrified but then his pride would not allow him be outdone by Yuri so he follows Yuri's lead. Few minutes later, the kitchen is clean again and the leftover food properly put away on the fridge. "Well, Wolfram is already nine o'clock… where to?"

**Midtown- Tokyo…**

"Oi! Wolfram… how much shopping do we need to do? I don't think my allowance will survive one more store…" Yuri asks worried eyeing all the packets he is carrying around while following Wolfram outside the store.

He often heard his older brother Shori complain about his girlfriends always spending his money and such but he never imagine that something like that would happen to him. Wolfram had a very expensive taste.

"I told you wimp that you should let me pay for everything… but you have to be so macho man… so deal with it…" Wolfram adds irritated as he scans the stores around the area.

"Well… I had to pay for it since technically is for me… I don't understand why I need this much clothing… what's wrong with what I own?" Yuri winces.

"I told you… you're dress from the Gap and I need you to dress more sophisticated…" Wolfram finally spots the store he is looking for and pulls Yuri towards it.

"What's wrong with the Gap…? I can assure you these are highly-imported clothes… if you're looking for designers brands well… I owned Dolce & Gabbana…" Yuri is interrupted from his ranting by a very irritated blond.

"Look Yuri… it has nothing to do with brand names… you are now my boyfriend… I expect you to dress to the level of my sophistication…" Stopping at the entrance of the antique looking building, the store sign has nothing glamorous about it. Wolfram sighs and patiently dusting Yuri's t-shirt, he states, "See! Yuri you have to understand all those designers names you hear on TV or fashion magazines had nothing to do with us… They belong to bourgeoisie… the new monies… people like us we don't follow the main stream… there are a select group of people… very exclusively… you don't hear their names on TV… their names don't appear on the latest fashion magazines… you only hear from them through the vine… only old money knows how to find them… You have to make appointments with them and only if they feel like working with you they will take you as their customer… so, their designs are not two alike and usually they only catered to no more than five customers at the time…"

Yuri's mouth hangs open staring at Wolfram before he decides to refute, "But… if what you said is true how come we been to all those stores and they seem to have everything you ask for me readymade…"

At this Wolfram smiles proud answering, "Well wimp that's simple… I have everything pre-arranged almost two weeks ago… the moment I decided what kind of game Shinou and I would be playing… all the necessary arrangements were made… I had a detective take a picture of Murata and find all his information… the basic date of birth, full name, sizes, etc… however, something interesting happen… the detective took a picture of you and Murata together after school and he forgot whose information I actually need it so he gathered the information for both of you… so when he turn in the information to all the designers, I have spoke to, he gave them the information for the both of you so they all created a wardrobe for both of you…"

"Oh! But what's going to happen to the clothes they design for Murata? Don't you have to pay for that?" Yuri asks a little worried; the last thing he wants is to cause any trouble for Wolfram.

"Well… here is a more interesting piece of information… all these Japanese designers… take their clients based on their horoscopes and stuff… So when they decided to take me as a client they say to me that I will bring them some interesting clients in the future… Now… today when I found out they have created a wardrobe for both of you… I obviously was willing to pay for Murata's since I don't want to lose them as my personal designers… You have no idea how hard they are to come by and in top of it… Shinou would be green with envy when he finds out about them… hehehe… he won't be able to have them…" Wolfram smiles mischievously as he continues explaining to Yuri. "Well… the point is that every one of them gave me the same answer… I don't have to pay for Murata's wardrobe and not to worry about it… They say he would be picking it up soon and someone else will pay for it…" Wolfram sighs satisfied with the turn of events before adding, "Now… this is the last shop we will visit… we're here to pick up your shoes…"

Yuri eyes Wolfram who misses the unsatisfied smirk in Yuri's face. _"I wonder who would be the idiot paying for Murata's clothes… Well none of my business… Murata… Murata is Murata and I should only worry about myself…"_

An hour later, Wolfram and Yuri are sitting inside an exclusive western style café. "So, what now Wolfram?" Yuri asks as he finds himself lost on the beauty of Wolfram's face. Yuri has been staring at the shadows the dim lights play in Wolfram's face. The yellowish-soft light intensify Wolfram's golden-locks and his green eyes glint like emeralds engulf by a roaring fire. Unconsciously, Yuri brushes his hand to remove some of the golden strands that are covering those intense emeralds. Wolfram lips quiver with emotion at the soft touch. He knows he should be upset by Yuri's actions but for some reason he craves the attention Yuri is giving him. So Wolfram only turns away from Yuri's gaze as he answers, "Well, we have about two hours before baseball practice… so we can stay here listening to the music or we can go for a walk… We're finish with the shopping… it's all we need for the next two weeks afterwards if you like to continue shopping with them… I guess you can… they seem to have taken a liking to you…"

Yuri sighs the atmosphere is perfect the dim lights, the soft jazzy music, the coffee aromas impregnating the cozy place everything is just perfect for a nice romantic date with the perfect girl. Yuri yanks himself to reality. He reminds himself that Wolfram is a boy and not a girl, so he decides to say, "Let's go for a walk… is getting stuffy in here…"

Wolfram sighs, he wanted to stay in here maybe rest his sleepy head on Yuri's shoulder while enjoying the dreamy music and saturating his senses with the exotic aromas of the different coffees being serve on the establishment.

As they both walk out of the café, Yuri asks, "Oi! Wolfram why did you change baseball practice from the morning to the afternoon?"

The warm air hits Wolfram's flustered face then shaking his head to dissipate the dreamy effects of the few last minutes he answers, "Simple wimp… I hate waking up early… so if we have practice on the afternoon, I can sleep late and still we can finish early enough to be able to enjoy the weekend and go out with friends or stuff… believe me wimp everyone was happy with the change…"

Yuri snorts as he adds, "Everyone on the team are bunch of slouches… no wonder we could never win the championship…"

Wolfram smiles as he adds, "Well… you still the number one player in all of Japan…"

Yuri grins as he says, "Yeah!"

"Why did you quit the team Yuri?" Wolfram asks honestly curious.

"Wolfram doesn't ask me again… If I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't be your boyfriend right now?"

"Whatever wimp… hey let's try our fortune…" Wolfram says almost giddy as he spots the sign that reads: Ulrique's fortune teller and astrologer—find out what the stars have to say about you.

Yuri pushes the door open and allows Wolfram to go in as he follows. The inside of the small store is dark and cold. The air is saturated with the aroma of sandalwood incense and the candle lights barely illuminate the room enough to see where you are walking. There is a chocolate velvety couch and several pots full with bamboo stalks and green money water plants. Next to the couch is a small round table with a water container full with money bills and coins as well as a sign in clipboard beyond is a doorway covered by a chocolate-velvet curtain decorated with silver bells and dragon chimes. The curtain is drawn as a very petite girl dress in a white dress on the style of Greek goddesses greets them with a soft smile, "Good afternoon, may you both be bless… how I may be of service?"

Wolfram takes the initiative as he says, "We will like to have our fortune told… how much is the session?"

The petite girl bows to them as his violet hair falls touching the ground in a beautiful cascade. Yuri is surprise to look at the girl who at first glance looks like a ten year old child; however, upon closer inspection you can tell she is a grown woman, maybe in her late thirties according to Yuri's calculations. "Please follow me… my name is Ulrique…"

Ulrique opens the curtains again motioning to Wolfram and Yuri to follow her inside the room. There is a corridor and at the end a bamboo door, several maidens dress like Ulrique move around coming in and out of the different doors alongside the corridor greeting and smiling. Once they reach the bamboo door, Ulrique opens it and Yuri and Wolfram are shown into a Japanese traditional garden on the middle is a blossoming cherry-tree with a small brook running underneath. They walk through until they reach the other end and several rooms open to them. Ulrique opens the sliding wood door and shows them inside the spacious room, "Please wait here, I'll be right back my sisters will serve you some tea in the meanwhile…"

"I didn't imagine a place like this existed in midtown Tokyo…" Yuri mutters as he sits on the Japanese traditional manner. The room has a small shrine and several dragons are display with burning incense giving the appearance of fire smoke coming out of their open mouths. Buddhas in several sizes and different materials sit on the shrine along with fruit offerings.

Wolfram and Yuri are gapping at the place that gave them a sense of peace in a forgotten era. "I think we can begin now…" Ulrique's soft voice startles them as she sits in front of them with several writing materials out of the Edo period.

"So how much is the session?" Yuri asks nervous. He did not think he had enough cash to cover this whim of Wolfram to have their fortunes read.

"Well I expect to be paid with something that is the same amount of value as the information I'm about to share with both of you… I don't charge money; however, I do expect to receive something in return…"

Wolfram takes a gold brooch from his coat. The design is a pair of golden wings as he says, "This brooch belonged to my grandfather is the last gift he gave me before he passed away…"

Ulrique smiles as she takes the brooch into her hands while adding, "I think this would suffice for both your fortunes…"

"Would you please write your full name and date of birth…" Ulrique hands the ancient writing materials.

"It's been so long since I was asked to write the characters of my name with something other than regular paper and pen…" Yuri chokes as he writes the characters of his name.

After a few minutes, Ulrique examines the information given to her then in a melodious voice she states, "Yuri Shibuya… your mind is in a turmoil… two paths appear before you… in one hand you're compel to follow your rational mind and ignore your heart; however, if you decide to ignore your heart, it would only mean that eventually you'll become cold and unemotional. On the other hand if you follow your heart, your life will be filled with emotional chaos; however, you'll find happiness at the end. You have a good heart and a strong spirit; please don't let outdated thinking rule your life. You have a friend… don't turn your back on him…he needs you and you need his wisdom… If you talk to him, all the misunderstandings will be clear up… Yuri remembers there are always two sides to every story."

Yuri bows to her in acknowledgement as he sips from his tea and waits for whatever Ulrique will tell Wolfram. Ulrique studies the characters draw by Wolfram and turning the writings one way then another, she sighs. After a long pause she begins to write some characters in a large bowl filled with sand and then blows air the sand shifts half covering the characters that end up looking different from what she had drawn. She takes a long look at Wolfram who begins to shift uncomfortable. Ulrique sighs again and then asks almost in a whisper, "May I see your hands?"

Wolfram turns to look at Yuri then timidly extends his hands to Ulrique who grabs them and then turns them one way then another then as she still holds Wolfram's hands she writes another set of characters on the sand filled bowl then she sprinkles it with water causing the sand to shift once more and a different set of characters appear. Ulrique finally let's go of Wolfram's hand as she mutters, "It cannot be helped…" Then smiling she begins with a sing-song rhythm, "Wolfram, you will obtain what you wish for… I see victory in your future; however, you must remember one thing sometimes when you win you lose… You need to take a hard look at your life… you need to pause and take a look at what is behind you, in front of you and what you want to achieve in the near future… Sometimes your behavior hurts others… However, you're surrounded by love… everyone loves you… you need to let go of misplace feelings… you're brother is hurting as well as you… think of what your brother means to you and then make your choice… just remember whatever path you decide anger only creates pain… hate only brings misfortune… forgiveness is a hard road… not everyone has the strength to walk on it but at the end many blessing come that way… Wolfram you must think what a precious person means to you… every action has a consequence and you cannot play with people's emotions because retribution is something no one can avoid at the end…" Ulrique pauses then taking Wolfram's unfinished tea cup, she gazes at it whispering, "You have so much love in your life… maybe that's why you need this hard lesson…" Then looking up, she smiles again as she adds, "Well, just remember sometimes when you win you lose but nothing is lost forever if it's yours you will get it back but you better pay the price… In this life Wolfram, every action has a consequence and you cannot avoid paying the price of retribution… the good news is that the gods only ask for an equal exchange…"

Then standing up in one fluid movement Ulrique states, "I must go now… you're welcome to stay a little longer… to walk the gardens… it was a pleasure to be of service…" She is about to leave when something on Yuri's tea cup catches her attention. Ulrique asks Yuri for the cup and then she grins widely as she adds, "I see you made your choice already… Well Yuri-sama I want you to remember something… sometimes is necessary to let go of what's precious to us… if it returns to us, it forever remains ours; otherwise, it was never meant for us."

With these last words, Ulrique leaves. "What was that all about?" Wolfram asks uncomfortable.

Yuri takes a look at his cup of tea and sees the upright floating stalk, "Who knows? You were the one who wanted our fortunes told… I hope that brooch wasn't too expensive…"

"It's not the monetary value Yuri… it was a memento from my grandfather…"

Yuri swiftly stands up and holds his hand towards Wolfram. Wolfram is about to protest but instead just let's Yuri help him to stand up. Before, they walk out of the room, Yuri goes to the shrine and lights some of the unburned incenses. "What are you doing wimp?"

"You should never disrespect other people's belief Wolfram…"

Wolfram eyes Yuri for a second and does the same then grabbing Yuri by his arm Wolfram pulls him outside. "At least the gardens are beautiful… the brook is so clear and the sound of the running water so peaceful…"

Yuri lets his head rest on top of Wolfram as he adds, "I forgot you're such a nature freak…"

"What makes you said that?" Wolfram asks as he turns to face Yuri getting lost on the blackest liquid pools that are Yuri's eyes.

"Maybe because you have flowers all over your room, the patterns of your room design, the little pond at your balcony… the incredible oceanic view… did I miss something?"

"Yuri… we need to hurry up or I'll be late for baseball practice…" Wolfram says almost frantic as he realizes the time. Three hours later, Yuri wipes the sweat from his forehead as Murata hands him a towel, "It was a good practice Shibuya…"

Yuri flinches at the voice of his best friend then without looking at him he just whispers, "Yeah!"

Yuri drops the towel into the bucket that Murata is carrying and begins to walk towards Wolfram who is giving some last minute instructions to his teammates. Murata sighs then mutters, "Will you ever forgive me Shibuya?"

Yuri is still within ears shot so he is tempted to turn and face Murata but he closes his eyes and then opens them to find a smiling Wolfram almost bumping into him, "Hey! Thanks Yuri for helping out with today's practice…"

"Oi! What are boyfriends for?" Yuri laughs as he grabs the gym bag and continues, "Let's take the shower at your place… Murata will take care of the rest… he always does…"

"But don't you think I ought to help him…"

"Nope… I think you should listen to your wise boyfriend…"

Wolfram laughs as he hangs himself on Yuri's arm and walks without looking back at the silent figure of Murata who only pushes his glasses up his nose as he moves around to clear the field and closed the place.

**Wolfram's room— later on…**

Yuri is leaning on the handrail as he observes the sunset. His mind is filled with the cryptic words of the fortune teller. _"What misunderstanding? I saw it with my own eyes… Murata was kneeling in front of coach…"_ Yuri shudders as the image of the kneeling Murata in front of the coach with his pants down flashes through his mind.

"Hey! Wimp what are you doing?" Wolfram asks while standing underneath the doorway.

Yuri does not bother to turn to look at him. He still is trying to see what to do with his own feelings and the fortune teller's advice. After a few seconds, Yuri answers, "The sunset is amazing…" Then turning to face Wolfram he motions for him to join him. Wolfram hesitates for a second then he smiles as he goes to stand next to Yuri who grabs him by his waist and pulling him into a tight embrace whispers into Wolfram's ear, "So when is this Shinou going to get here?"

Wolfram laughs as he lets his head drop back into Yuri's shoulder as he answers, "I think he is been observing you for quiet sometime already…"

Yuri nuzzles Wolfram's still wet golden hair as he eyes the standing figure down the gardens, "I see… so when should I kiss you?"

Wolfram musses Yuri's hair as he continues to laugh carefree, "I don't know… I think we should let it happen naturally…"

"Got you! So dinner will be served when..." Yuri asks as he continues his playful nuzzling.

"Probably in an hour or so… I think I have to go down stairs right now and greet my dear cousin…"

"Nope! I think you should stay here and tend to your demanding boyfriend…" Yuri sweeps Wolfram of his feet and walks into the room closing the door with his feet.

Once inside the room and as the door panes begin to close, Wolfram yanks away from Yuri, "I think that was a bit too much Yuri…"

Yuri goes to the bed and grabs a manga that he was reading early while saying, "If you were a girl Wolfram that's exactly what I would be doing with you…"

"But I'm not a girl dammed… Yuri..." Wolfram was about to continue protesting when Yuri looks up locking his gaze with Wolfram's eyes as he adds, "Well Wolfram… I have no idea how homos behave so I can only act how I would like things to be between me and the girl of my dreams…"

Wolfram glares as he controls his anger. He wants to chew Yuri's head off but Shinou is already here and from now on he needs to be very careful for the next two weeks at least. Wolfram gets close to Yuri who is reading again as he mutters between his teeth, "Very well… if I have to be a damn girl so be it… think whatever you have to think…"

Yuri stops his reading and looks up at Wolfram to ask, "Oi! Wolfram…" Yuri gasps as he takes into those fiery eyes glaring daggers at him almost in a whisper, Yuri continues, "you say only two kisses right…"

Wolfram closes his eyes as he replies, "Yes, only two kisses…" At this the little lover's spat is interrupted by Celi-sama entering the room.

"Wolfie-chan…" She closes the door behind her as she looks at the two teenagers. Yuri is half sitting at the edge of the bed with a manga on one hand and the other supporting him behind his back and Wolfram standing next to Yuri leaning dangerously toward the sprawl teen.

Automatically, Wolfram stands straight as he asks, "What is it mother?"

Celi-sama smiles widely as she sensually walks toward the bed and sitting opposite across the two teenagers, she continues, "I hope I'm not interrupting something serious…"

Wolfram's face turns a few shades of red as his body temperature raises, "Mother!"

"Wolfie-chan good thing you cannot get pregnant…"

"Mother!" Wolfram chides as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

Yuri gulps as he interjects, "It's nothing like that Celi-sama; even if Wolfram was a girl, I would never do anything to disrespect your home and your hospitality…" Yuri sits up as he straightens his clothes the clothes that Wolfram selected for him to wear this evening.

"Well… I'm glad you're such a responsible person Yuri-kun…" Celi-sama adds then turning to face the red-face Wolfram she continues, "In any case, I came to warn you Shinou is here and he has a few guests…"

"How many, other than Anissina?" Wolfram asks not really surprise at the additional guests.

"Well as you guessed right Anissina, a young blond-man I think he could be your age, two older gentlemen and a little girl. I did not catch their names since Shinou seemed to be a bit upset when he entered the house and he asked to be direct towards his room. And his little entourage followed him in a hurried…"

Wolfram smirks in triumph as he eyes Yuri. Yuri only shrugged and keeps reading his manga as if it is the most interesting thing in the whole world. "Thanks for the heads up mother…"

Celi-sama sighs and eyeing both teens states, "I wish you'll forget this crazy game… Wolfie-chan…" Then grabbing Wolfram and pulling him on top of the bed, she gives him her usual asphyxiating breast-burying hug, "Wolfie-chan… I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn… I love you…"

Wolfram struggles to get rid from the embrace as Yuri moves his legs that are being crush by Wolfram's body length. Finally, Wolfram is free from his mother's hug and rolls over ending on Yuri's arms who only smiles at him and ends up nuzzling his hair as he whispers, "Show time…"

"Yuri…"

"Don't worry Wolfram… I promised you the win for your birthday…"

"What are you to boys planning?" Celi-sama eyes the two teenagers weary.

"Nothing Celi-sama… I just want to give Wolfie-chan the best birthday present ever…" Yuri laughs as he let's go of the frustrated Wolfram.

Celi-sama shakes her head as she sighs, "I don't understand kids these days…" Then she gets up from the bed as she walks towards the door getting ready to leave, "Dinner will be serve in one hour… I hope you two behave… Yuri… I trust you to be a gentleman… Wolfie-chan is my precious child…"

Yuri bows to her and says, "I promised to behave like a gentleman; however, I'm a hormones drive teenager…"

"That's what I'm afraid off… Yuri-kun…" Celi-sama winks at Yuri and leaves the room.

"Having fun at my expense Yuri?"

Yuri pins Wolfram to the bed as he hovers on top of him, "It's fun you should tried it sometime…"

Wolfram tries to shove Yuri away; however, Yuri traps Wolfram underneath him and after a few seconds that for Wolfram looks like an eternity, he moves away and stands up from the bed as he pulls Wolfram to stand next to him, "I still think this clothes look exactly like our school uniform…"

Wolfram dust and straightens Yuri's clothes as he says, "No… they don't… look at the cut… the sewing pattern… it is Ishiro's sama signature…"

Yuri suddenly grabs Wolfram by his waist and pulling him towards his chest he adds, "Call it what you want… to me looks like a very expensive version of our school uniform…"

Wolfram gasp at the proximity of Yuri and closing his eyes he replies, "I never thought you were such a penny pincher Yuri…"

Yuri closes his eyes too as he nuzzles Wolfram nose and inhaling on Wolfram's scent he whispers, "Not really… but my father thought me to be careful with money… no need to be careless…"

Yuri buries his face on Wolfram's silky strands of gold as he whispers, "It's a crime the way you look and the way you smell so seductively delicious Wolfram… You're making me crazy…"

"It's just the hormones speaking Yuri…" Wolfram answers in a throaty voice.

Yuri opens his eyes at the same time Wolfram opens his then after a few seconds of gazing at each other Yuri clears his throat saying, "Let's go and dazzle your cousin and guests with our perfect relationship Wolfie-chan…"

"Bastard! You plan on calling me that from now on…" Wolfram glares not moving an inch away from Yuri.

Yuri on the other hand laughs heartily as he cups Wolfram's face on his hands then barely brushing Wolfram's plump lips with his own quivering mouth, he responds, "Yeah! Unless you come up with a better pet name…"

Wolfram sighs as he moves his head from side to side. Yuri smiles and kissing Wolfram's forehead he says, "Let's go…"

Yuri holds Wolfram in a tight embrace as they walk outside the room. Without actually planning it, they bump into Shinou and Anissina.

Wolfram is resting his head on Yuri's shoulder as he sees the glaring sapphires lock with his dreamy emeralds, "Hi! Shinou… Anissina… I hope you had a pleasant trip…"

"Wolfram… I take it he is your so called boyfriend…" Shinou asks in a chilled voice.

Yuri let's go of Wolfram as he extends his hands, "Yuri Shibuya… nice to meet you…"

Shinou takes the hand in a tight grip as he answers back, "Shinou and this young lady is my first cousin Anissina…"

Anissina smiles broadly at Yuri and then eyes Wolfram as she says, "We travelled in a private jet… so the trip went without a glitch…"

"Really! I had no idea… You have bought a jet Shinou…" Wolfram asks intrigue.

"Not really… I too have wonderful news… It seems I pick up a little pet while I was in Italy…"

At this a soft voice is heard, "Are you talking about me Shinou?" Everyone turns to face the person who had spoken. A tall and slender blond is walking towards them followed by a stoic taller and slender older brunet. Shinou takes the opportunity to walks toward the coming blond then grabbing him a little roughly, he kiss him very passionately in front of everyone. Shinou sweeps the younger man off the floor as he ravishes his small ripe mouth. After a few seconds of mouth watering- tongue wrestling kisses, he finally let's go of the young man, who seems to have lost his footing. The stoic brunette quickly holds him with a swift movement to prevent the blond from falling. The blond smiles at the older man as he pushes his glasses up his nose, he states, "Good evening everyone… my name is Saragueli and this person is my trusting body guard Berias…"

"Good evening… nice to meet you Saragueli… I'm Yuri Shibuya…" Yuri quickly returns the greeting.

Wolfram on the other hand looks the blond in front of him up and down trying to gauge how much of a rival that person could be after all making a man fall head over heels for them is only part of the game the other part is to find out how faithful their partners could be in the short time of two weeks. After a few pleasantries are exchange the group moves towards the dining room. The introductions are made again for the benefit of Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire and Celi-sama.

"Oh! My… what a handsome young man…" The squealing voice of a male is heard then within fractions of a second Yuri finds himself buried on a tight embrace.

Saragueli laughs as he informs the rest of the group, "Please excuse Lord Gunter Von Christ… he can be very effusive… he is the tutor and guardian of my little niece and protégée Greta."

Yuri finally escapes the bear-hug embrace as he eyes the petite dark-brown curly-hair and big chocolate eyes standing shy behind the young blond. Yuri approaches the young girl with grin in his face, "Hi! There… my name is Yuri nice to meet you Greta…"

"Nice to meet you Yuri…" Greta replies in her sweet childish voice.

Then Gunter squeals again as he twirls Yuri around the room, "Is this… an Ishiro's sama original… what perfection…. What extraordinary sewing pattern… it's indisputable the signature of Ishiro-sama…"

"You have a good eye… Lord Von Chirst…" Wolfram acknowledge proud of his decision to dress Yuri only with the best.

Shinou snorts as he asks, "How did you manage to have Ishiro-sama as your personal designer Wolfram? I've been after that man for quite some time and he keeps refusing me…"

"I charmed him with my smile and Yuri here brought him to his knees with his cuteness…" Wolfram states as he pry his boyfriend away from the effusive lilac hair older man.

Finally everyone is ready to sit and eat. The evening went on uneventfully; other than Wolfram fighting with all his might to keep Lord Von Christ away from his boyfriend and keeping an eye on Saragueli who worms his way into Yuri's attentiveness. Wolfram cannot help it but pout at the disastrous evening according to him.

"Oi! Wolfram why are you so quiet? You barely speak all evening…" Yuri inquires as they walk towards his car.

"As if you care… you spend all evening paying attention to everyone but me…" Wolfram spats without looking at Yuri. They both are walking side by side without touching or holding hands.

Yuri stops in front of his car as he turns to face the pouting Wolfram, "What you mean? I was the most attentive boyfriend… didn't I pour drinks into your glass all night… what about eating from your plate when you ask me to? Don't forget going to get your gloves when you were about to play the piano and finding your music sheets…" Yuri cannot believe his ears. Wolfram was accusing him of being a bad boyfriend.

"Whatever Yuri… I just hope you don't cheat on me before the end of these two weeks…" Wolfram just has to jab that.

Yuri's eyes widen as he replies, "Cheat on you… what you mean cheat on you, Wolfram?"

"Don't you think I didn't noticed how attentive you were to Saragueli's every need… and letting Lord Von Christ touch you all night…" Wolfram let that last statement hang on the air.

Yuri irritated pushes Wolfram pinning him against his car as he says, "I don't know where that's coming from… The only thing I did for Saragueli was to pick up the spoon that slip from his hands before it hit the floor… now if someone is talking to me I cannot ignore that person… it's not polite… Now about that crazy old geezer Lord Von Christ, I doubt you could have done better at trying to fend all his advances."

"I'm just saying… Shinou will not hesitate if he sees the opportunity for you to cheat on me… he would do anything to grab the win…"

Yuri stays silent for a few seconds before facing Wolfram. Then slowly he places his forehead against Wolfram's. Yuri sighs before adding as he nuzzles Wolfram's silky blond hair, "Wolfram… I have no eyes for anyone else but you… you… you're almost my perfect dream girl…"

Wolfram gasp for air as he whispers, "Yuri… but I'm not a girl…"

"That's why I say… you're almost my perfect dream girl… no one else matters to me… so don't worry I won't cheat on you… besides as if Saragueli could compare to you…" Yuri adds almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean Yuri?" Wolfram demands as he locks his gaze with Yuri's black eyes.

Yuri continues nuzzling Wolfram's hair inhaling in the scent of Wolfram as he continues, "What I mean Wolfram is that I have to admit Saragueli is very handsome…" Yuri looks up to gaze into Wolfram's emeralds.

Yuri arches his eyebrows as he sees the daggers in Wolfram's eyes then with a smile he begins to outline Wolfram's lips with the tip of his finger, "However, his long-ash blond hair cannot compare to your exuberant golden curls… his violet eyes are dull in light of your fiery emeralds… his small pink lips are nothing besides your ripe, luscious plump lips…" Yuri loses control of his own raging emotions and he leans to capture those parted lips with his own mouth. Wolfram is surprise at Yuri's bold kiss and he cannot help it but let a moan escape from the clumsy kiss. Yuri let's go of Wolfram's sweet mouth as he breathes a little heavier, "I hope you don't count this kiss…"

Wolfram tightens his grip on Yuri's black coat as he whispers, "At what time are you coming to pick- me up tomorrow?"

Yuri dares to go for another mouth watering kiss before answering, "I'll be here around five o'clock in the morning…"

"Are you trying to kill me Yuri? I hate waking up so early in the morning…"

Yuri cups Wolfram's face on his own hands before going for the third kiss. He forces Wolframs mouth open with his tongue as he allows it to enter the warm space and caresses every inch of that moist cavern and begins to suck on Wolfram's half curl tongue. Wolfram now is grabbing Yuri's hair with all his might as he pulls himself up snaking his legs onto Yuri's waist to deepen the kiss. Yuri now holds Wolfram tight into his arms as he finally let's goes of his delicious mouth gasping for air.

"Don't worry Wolfie-chan… I'll let you sleep on our way to the fishing camp."

"You better otherwise I'm going to be very cranky all day…"

"We don't want that…" Yuri finishes as he goes for one last kiss before he let's go of that seductive blond. "Wolfram really is a crime the way you look and the way you smell… you're making me go crazy…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes**: It's a ramble of movie's plots_. _Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


	4. Setting the Stage

**Several Minutes later—outside Wolfram's Mansion…**

"Yuri!" Wolfram exhales as he sees Yuri's car disappeared on the driveway. Slowly, he starts to walk back to go inside then he stops at the front steps perusing his swollen lips. _"Why? Why did I allow him to kiss me like that not once but several times… What's happening to me? Am I really a faggot? Yuri… Yuri…" _Wolfram feels his head dizzy with desire and shame. Two opposite feelings are fighting to take control over his confused mind. In one hand he despises homosexuality; otherwise, he would have no trouble with his older brother Conrad. Most of Wolfram suffering would be gone only if he could bring himself to accept homosexuals and then there is the increasing desire to be held by Yuri. Wolfram's body reacts to Yuri in ways he never thought possible for him. It never crossed Wolfram's mind that his hormones would get him in so much trouble because it had to be his hormones nothing else.

"No!" Wolfram closes his hands in tight fist before exhaling and with a firm steps he mutters to himself, "No… I'm not a disgusting homo… but I'm playing to win and like Shinou has said in several occasions… if you want to be a winner you have to be prepared to do anything in order to be successful… I'll win no matter what…" Wolfram now opens the door and gets ready to go to his room.

He is halfway the stairs when a voice behind him makes him freeze in place, "Are you having fun Wolfram?"

Wolfram smirks as he turns to face his cousin standing at the bottom of the stairs, "I'll win this time Shinou… my losing streak is over… your reign will end two Saturdays from now… On my sixteen birthday, I'll be the new king… Shinou…"

Shinou's laugh resounds on the empty living room as he states, "Don't get too cocky little cousin… I'll give you credit… I really thought that you wouldn't be able to pull it off… but that boyfriend of yours looks hundredth percent genuine…"

Shinou slowly walks to reach Wolfram standing still on the middle of the stairs while he continues, "However, Saragueli will take him away from you… He seems to be one of those naïve idealist type of person… he has no experience on the world of homosexuals just like you a greenhorn… I on the other hand… I'm an expert on both worlds… I can handle males and females…"

Finally, Shinou reaches Wolfram and he whispers on his ear, "Anyone I wish will bow to me and do my biddings… You're ten years too young my dear Wolfram…"

Then Shinou cups Wolfram's face on his hands as he adds, "I'm afraid… you will feel the sting of losing once more…" And without giving Wolfram time to react, Shinou captures his trembling lips and kiss him with a furious passion. However, Wolfram bites him and shoves him away causing him to drop several feet down the stairs. Shinou lays sprawl at the bottom of the stairs licking the blood spurring from his battered lips. After a few seconds of tense silence, Wolfram says, "No one kisses me or touches me without my consent Shinou… So you're warned never pull a stunt like that again… next time I'll kill you…"

Shinou sees the death threat on those fiery emeralds. The same emeralds that have give him many erotic dreams in the past. "I got you Wolfram… So, you're really are going for the kill…"

"I told you Shinou… I'm going to win this time and this will be the last time we play this game…" Wolfram spats as he turns and begins to walk away without finding out if his cousin was injured or not.

Shinou in the other hand closes his eyes as he mutters, "We'll see Wolfram… everything I done till today is to make you be mine… I'm not going to give you up that easy to that kid…"

"Are you alright, Shinou?" Anissina inquires while she kneels before the sprawl blond.

"My sweet Anissina… how long you been spying on me?"

"Long enough… to know that this game has just turned very dangerous… I heard that injuries to the heart don't heal easily…"

Shinou laughs once again as he demands, "Take me to your room Anissina… I don't feel like spending the night with Saragueli…"

"What makes you think I'll take you to my room?" Anissina asks with a mixture of anger and anxiety.

"Anissina… Anissina… You can helped but be in love with me… the only reason you hang around me despite the way I treat you is because you love me; thus, you'll do as I say even when your mind tells you to leave me to die… your heart will force you to look after me even when you know I'm not yours and I'll never be yours…"

Anissina helps him to stand up as she sobs, "You're a cruel… cruel man Shinou."

"It cannot be helped Anissina… I am who I am… love me or hate me but in either case you cannot help yourself but to serve me and do my biddings…"

**Wolfram's Room…**

Wolfram feels his face burning with rage and as soon as he opens the door of his room he goes in and locks the door running to the bathroom to wash his mouth. After a few minutes of brushing his teeth and washing his mouth with several scoops of mint wash till it feels almost raw, he looks himself at the mirror. Wolfram is shock to see the silent tears running down his face. It pains him the feelings of lost swelling inside him. Shinou erased the most sweet and delicious kisses from his swollen lips and replace them with a sour and venomous taste. _"Why? Why… Shinou?"_

Wolfram mind begins to connect all the scattered pieces of the puzzle in front of him. First, the fact that Gwendal despises Shinou so much and his constant warnings, Wolfram cannot remember a day when Gwendal did not ask him to keep away from Shinou. Then Wolfram remembers the day his world crumbles in front of his eyes.

It was the day of his fourteenth birthday. He came running to meet Conrad who had just come back from his military mission to celebrate his birthday. He was about to go inside the studio to welcome his brother when he heard the heated discussion between Shinou and Conrad. Shinou's voice had a dangerous ring to it, "If you don't let me tell him about my feelings, I swear Conrad… I'll make him hate you… I thought you will be the one to understand me… We are the same…"

"No, Shinou… we're not the same… I love my brother unconditionally… I'll give my life for him if it becomes necessary… but you… you don't love anyone… you only love yourself and you have diluted yourself thinking that you love Wolfram."

"It's that your final answer…" Shinou asks in his usual toneless voice, the one that makes people tremble before him. Conrad also answers in a similar tone; however, the warm of his loving heart cannot completely be eradicated from the tone, "Yes, Shinou… and if I was you I will not push my luck too much Gwendal is someone you don't want as an enemy…"

The door to the studio is pushed open and Shinou almost hits Wolfram then he realizes it and says, "Wolfram! How long you been standing there?"

"Not long… I just got here… I wanted to see Conrad…"

At this Conrad comes and grabs his younger brother in a bear hug and swirls him around, "Conrad… put me down… I'm not a baby anymore…"

"Oh! I see lord Wolfram is too old for a twirl around the world…"

"Conrad is not a twirl around the world is just around the room… and put me down… why were you and Shinou fighting about?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head baby brother…"

"Don't call me a baby… I'm fourteen years old now…" Wolfram spats angry eyeing his brother.

"Okay! Your highness… What do you want for your birthday?"

Wolfram now smiles widely as he says, "Nothing… I got everything I wanted for my birthday… You're here and you're safe…" At this Wolfram cannot help himself but to throw his arms around his big brother's waist.

Shinou sees the scene then he spats angrily, "Wolfram let's go I have a new game… I want to play with you."

"Okay! I see you later Conrad…" Wolfram laughs as he follows his mischievous cousin.

The day was ending and the party dwindles when Wolfram finally says, "Shinou… you have not tell me yet what's the new game we're playing…"

Shinou looks at Wolfram pensive then with a smirk forming slowly in his face he asks, "Wolfram, do you trust your brothers?"

"Of course I do… what kind of question is that?"

"Hmm! Well… sometimes the people you trust the most are the ones that lie to you or end up being not worthy of your trust…"

"What kind of stupid reasoning is that? I trust my brothers with my life… They will never do anything to hurt me… They love me way too much… specially Conrad… he loves me the most… he was the one who always took care of me since the day I was born… you know he was the one who help my mother to deliver me. He cut my umbilical cord…" Wolfram says as his chest swells with pride.

Shinou continues to smirk as he slowly let his words fall like some kind of distilled venom, "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that your brothers have their own secrets and if you were to find out about them you will certainly feel betray by them…"

Wolfram turns to face his mysterious cousin as he adds, "I don't know what you're trying to say but I'm certain of one thing… my brothers don't keep secrets from me unless of course they are related to their work in which case… it has nothing to do with me…"

"Yes, you're right but I think your brothers do keep secrets from you… It will be too naïve of you to believe that they tell you everything that goes on in their lives… and I'm not talking about their work…"

Wolfram now looks straight at his cousin as he says very seriously, "I bet you anything you want that none of my brothers keep secrets from me…"

"If I was you Wolfram, I will not be too quick to place a bet in a game so uncertain… especially about Lord Weller…"

Wolfram's pride by now is too piqued as he answers, "Tell me how can I prove to you that none of my brothers keep secrets from me especially Conrad… he will never keep anything from me…"

Shinou laughs as he adds, "If you're so sure about Lord Weller, I take your bet…"

"So, what I need to do to prove to you that Conrad does not keep any secrets from me?"

Shinou now exhales as he says, "Wolfram do you know that Conrad is a faggot..."

Wolfram instantly slaps Shinou as he says, "I won't let you insult Conrad like that… my brother is not a homosexual… and if you're basing yourself on his father's past, you're wrong… Conrad told me all about his father's past… how my mother had to divorce him because he fall in love with another man and he wanted to be free from her…"

Shinou nurses his injury cheek as he spats, "I'm not talking about that Japanese fag… I'm talking about Conrad having a male lover…"

"Shut up! Shinou… Shut up! I don't know why you're being so hurtful but Conrad promised me he will never be like his father or my own father… he knows how much I hate homosexuals… they only hurt people… they hurt my mother… his father hurt my mother and my own father is hurting my mother… so I know Conrad will never be one… he promised me… he did…" Wolfram replies almost crying.

"I'm not lying… I'll never lie to you Wolfram…" Shinou tries to embrace Wolfram who in one brusque move shoves him away as he says, "What's at stake…"

"Okay! If that's what you want Wolfram… If I'm wrong then I will publicly apologize and I'll marry Anissina… but if I'm right, you will have to ask your mother to throw Conrad out of the house or you can come and lived with me…"

Wolfram glares at Shinou as he finishes, "I personally will throw Conrad from the house and be assured I'll never lived with you. I rather die than lived with a snake like you Shinou…"

Shinou feels daggers digging into his skin when Wolfram looks into his sapphire eyes. A few hours later, Shinou takes Wolfram to Conrad's private condominium in one of the most exclusive districts in London. Wolfram has the key that Conrad have giving him a few years back when he had tell him that he was moving out of the house. Wolfram had cried his eyes out and Conrad had promised him not to move out but say he will keep the apartment just for times when he needed to spend the night on London and have given him a key so Wolfram could go anytime he wanted to. And for the first time since that day Wolfram was about to use the key. Earlier Conrad had say to Wolfram that he was going to spend the night at London because he had an early meeting the next day at the military headquarters in London.

Wolfram exhales as he is about to expose Shinou as a lair and defend the honor of his older brother. Shinou only smirks since he knew what lie behind that door. Wolfram pushes the door open and they both go inside the room as Wolfram finds the switch to turn on the lights. Conrad walks into the living room wearing only the bottoms of his pajamas barefoot and says, "Wolfram! What are you doing here?" Then he notices Shinou smirking behind his little brother and everything comes in place for Conrad. He only moves his head from side to side as he sighs. The silence is broken as a naked orange hair muscle young man appears saying, "Captain… what is it?"

"Nothing Yozak… please go back to bed… I'll join you in a minute…"

"So, it's true you're a disgusting homo… Shinou is right… you lie to me… you lie Conrad…"

"Wolfram… Let me explain it to you…"

Wolfram hisses as he yells, "Shut up! Lord Weller… I don't want to see you ever again… I don't want to hear your lies ever again… Don't come back home… I don't want to see you… is that understood…"

"Wolfram! Please let me explain it to you…" Conrad begs but he knows in his heart that Wolfram would not listen to him not right now not with the poisonous words Shinou had say to him so fresh in Wolfram's mind.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't come home anymore…" Wolfram yells while tears pour down his rosy cheeks.

"As you wish Wolfram… I won't go home anymore…" Conrad says in defeat. It is better to let Wolfram have his way for now. He will find a way to ask his little brother for forgiveness. Then looking at Shinou, Conrad adds, "Don't think you're victorious Shinou… You might have won this round but Gwendal will have your head if you dare to lay your hands on Wolfram…"

Shinou only smirks as he says, "Let's go Wolfram… the game is over… I won and you paid…" He tries to grab Wolfram but Wolfram only slaps his hands away from him and begins to walk. A pounding headache brings Wolfram back from his walk on memory lane. He takes another look at the mirror in front of him as he says, "What other secrets have you and Gwendal been keeping from me brother? Wolfram finish washing his face and looking at the clock he realizes it is already late and Yuri will be coming to pick him up at five in the morning. Wolfram exhales and sets up the alarm at 4:30 AM. He wants to be up before Yuri comes. The last thing he wants is Yuri and Shinou facing each other that early in the morning.

Wolfram grabs the silk nightgown that Shinou gave him for his birthday and begins to tear it apart and throw the shreds into the trashcan. Then with a smile curling up his lips, Wolfram grabs a nice pink negligee that Yuri picked up for him while shopping during the morning. Wolfram remembers Yuri's grinning face. Wolfram was discussing the matter of Murata's clothes with Ishiro-sama when Yuri came behind him smiling as he said, "Oi! Wolfram what size is the nightgown you wear…" Wolfram had look at him then said, "Small… I think… I never checked the size… Shinou always knows my size somehow…" Then concern with the way Yuri was looking at him, Wolfram had asked, "Why did you need to know?" Yuri smiles widens as he replies, "No reason…" Then while Wolfram had been choosing the clothes Yuri would wear during the dinner he had find the package and the pink negligee inside. Wolfram had then asked Yuri about that and Yuri had whisper in his ears, "Wolfram… I don't want you to wear Shinou's gift anymore… please wear this instead…"

Wolfram feels the soft see through fabric hug his skin and a warm cozy feeling take over. It was so different from the silky-cold feeling that Shinou's nightgown gave him. _"Even in this I can tell the difference between Yuri and Shinou. __Why am I thinking of Yuri so much is just a game nothing else__." _And with this in mind, Wolfram falls asleep.

**Murata Ken's Residence...**

"Shibuyah, what are you doing here?" Murata asks adjusting his glasses and carefully observing the nervous Yuri in front of him.

"I want to talk to you" Yuri states not sure why he is here in front of his childhood friend and until some months ago his best friend.

"Sure, come in let's go to my room" Murata directs Yuri through the house while saying, "Don't worry mom is just Shibuyah that come to talk to me… go back to sleep."

Yuri now more at ease asks, "How is your mother Murata?"

Arriving at his room Murata answers, "She is fine… lately she needs more rest than the usual… the doctors say it wouldn't be long before she …" Murata opens the door to his room and cleans his glasses that had fog a little with his silent tears and the heat of his own body. "She will be fine… I'm sure she will…" He finishes as he clears a space for Yuri to sit down and closes the door again, so he and Yuri could talk without distractions.

"I'm sorry to hear it…" pausing Yuri finds himself at a lost. Then taking a sit, he and Murata look at each other neither one sure how to start or what to say next.

"So how is it between you and Wolfram? I hear you too are an item."

"Please, forgive me… I have no right to…" both teens talk at the same time then fall silent to let the other talk and after an awkward pause, they both just fall into a silent hug. The unspoken words are understood by the intensity of the hug. It allowed them both realize how much they missed each other that whatever happen between them before seemed silly and unnecessary.

After a few minutes, Murata breaks the hug and says, "I need to explain to you what happen?"

"No you don't… I'm the one who has no right to judge…"

"Please, Shibuyah, let me explain… I must… we were friends… we are friends and I kept secrets from you…"

Yuri silence his best friends with his forefinger as he adds, "I will let you explain if you feel that you must; however, I do not need an explanation. I was the one who was not a good friend to you. I was shock and instead of waiting for you to explain… I… I just pass judgment on you and… and I should have listen to you… support you or at least try to understand and for that I was not a good friend… please forgive me…"

"No, you're wrong…" Murata spats. He was angry but not with Yuri but with himself. Then moving away from Yuri, he goes to open the window to let the cold night breeze clear the stagnant air from his room. The cell that had kept him captive since the day Yuri saw him and the baseball head coach having oral sex. Without turning to look at Yuri, Murata continues, "you're wrong Shibuyah. You were a good friend. I should have told you what was going on with me. You are a good friend. You were waiting for me to share with you my secret. That's what you do. You do not pressure people. You allow people to talk to you when they are ready and I was not ready to share my shame. I was whoring myself for money and I was confused because I like what I did most of the time. I did not like doing it with all the guys I did it, but I did enjoyed having sex with some of them. I like having sex with men. I'm gay. I'm very gay." Murata finishes turning to look straight at Yuri's eyes.

Both teens lock gazes with each other then Yuri whispers, "You needed the money for your mother's medical expenses."

"Yes… but I should have confided on you... you're my best friend." Murata answers defeated as he drops to the floor. He felt tired.

Yuri stays silent for a few minutes then says, "How do you know, you're gay?"

"Why did you ask?" Murata replies while his hands play with a baseball ball laying on the floor.

"I kissed Wolfram… I couldn't stop myself… I wanted to do more to him… I wanted to rip his clothes off… I wanted to make him mine forever." Yuri says as he closed his eyes to relieve the kisses once more.

"Oh! So you're serious about Wolfram then…" Murata looks up to observe his friend.

Yuri on the other hand continues reminiscing with his eyes closed as he states, "I do not know what happen… I just couldn't help myself but to capture those lips and ravish them as hard as I could. I mean… I always thought Wolfram was gorgeous and I was envious of the way everyone follows him around but to hold him in my arms… I just can keep my hands away from him… I know it all started as a joke. It was just a stupid dare… but now I'm not so sure."

"Well! I don't really know what makes you gay; however, I know I enjoy the company of males more than I find any woman pleasurable. I love having sex with males rather than women." Murata answers as he gets up from the floor and walks towards his friend.

"Have you done it with women too?" Yuri asks as he too stands up.

Both teens are standing in front of each other Murata looks straight at Yuri and adds, "Yes! But, I did not enjoy it at all."  
"Maybe you're bisexual.." Yuri adds, as he readies to leave.

Murata laughs then says, "Nope… if I was I think I will enjoy both but I only like men… so are we okay!"

"Yes! We're okay… I have to leave because tomorrow I'm taking Wolfram to our usual fishing trip." Then as Yuri is about to open the door to Murata's room, he asks, "Like to join us! My mother misses you…"

"Sure! Pick me up!"

"Okay! See ya tomorrow…" Yuri finishes as they both hug one last time before parting ways.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes**: It's a ramble of movie's plots_. _Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


End file.
